A Wish
by xx.Valkryie.xx
Summary: Yuki comes from the Cross Clan and has been living all her life as a goody-goody two shoes to please her perfectionist of a mother and demanding father. But not anymore, she finally snaps and decides to escape her life of obedience… After running away from her family, she meets the one that saved her 10 years ago, Kuran Kaname. Will love blossom from this unlikely relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, I guess you can say this is my debut chapter for my story 'A Wish'! It's my first story that I have ever published online and I can well say that I am feeling quite nervous right now. Hopefully all you guys and gals who read this can leave me a review. I'll appreciate it a lot.. Sorry if Yuki sounds a little too OOC, I guess I just decided to make her more rebellious and bolder than the soft-spoken Yuki in the series. I hope you don't mind too much. Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter one!**

* * *

The maid had come to wake her up at daybreak. Cross Yuki sighed as she dragged herself from under the covers. She didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to wake up to reality… Because she was not like any other fifteen year old that she's ever met. She belonged to one of the most pristine group of vampire hunters in history. The Cross Clan. And as a daughter belonging to a pristine family, she was supposed to be lady-like and keep up the reputation of her family. Apparently, only certain females in the Cross Clan were chosen to become hunters and obviously Yuki was not one of them. And those not chosen were expected to be graceful, intelligent and everything a lady of the household should be. Everything that Yuki was not. She preferred to be the rebellious and inept person she was but obviously her perfectionist of a mother would never allow that. Hence, she was forced to live a life of misery and obedience. As she clambered her way out of her poster bed, she looked out her window. It was a perfectly bright and sunny morning. Dismissing her maid, she shuffled over to her adjoining bathroom; getting ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, she was out the door and walking down the grand staircase with three maids trailing silently behind her. Yuki decided ten years ago she could never get used to this, what with the many maids and bodyguards trailing behind her everywhere she went. Early in the mornings, when she went to school, she would have at least a car full of bodyguards following her behind the Mercedes that she rolled up to school in. _It's the 21st century for goodness sake!_ She wanted to scream, _Nobody has this many traditions to follow anymore and why do we have so many freaking maids?!_ It was something that she asked herself daily but obviously has never gotten the answer to. Sighing again, she sat down at the ridiculously long dining table for breakfast with her parents. Her father was noticeably absent at the head of the table, probably out killing some vampires somewhere. Yuki shuddered at the thought. For whatever reason her father killed those vampires, she thought they deserved it. Blood-sucking monsters in human form, not exactly the best kind of people. She took a seat next to her mother, "Good morning mother." Her mother smiled kindly at her, "Good morning Yuki." As one of the butlers served her breakfast, she looked at her two older brothers seated directly in front of her and greeted them.

"Good morning Zero-nii and Ichiru-nii."

Ichiru returned her greeting with a smile, "Good morning Yuki-chan!"

Zero merely scowled, his way of saying good morning. Both of her older brothers were hunters-in-training as her father, Cross Kaien called them but Yuki knew they had already passed that stage. They were official vampire hunters. It was a pretty cool title to have actually. It seems that the only bearable part of her life was her two brothers and her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. Yuki let her eyes wander as she ate a generous serving of scrambled eggs and sausages. As usual, Zero was reading his newspaper while Ichiru had his nose buried in a book he found in the library upstairs. Their mother in the meantime was reading up on some paper work. She was the head of a lawyer's firm she ran somewhere in the city. Yuki had never bothered to ask and her mother had never bothered to tell. After a little more staring, Yuki had noticed that it was a Saturday after staring at Zero's newspaper dates. It means that there was no school and she was free to do whatever she wanted! She grinned like a crazy psychopath all through the rest of breakfast.

After finishing her meal, Yuki had excused herself from the table and sought permission from her mother to leave the house and wander about the city square. Permission was granted and Yuki left the house. Bringing with her a few bodyguards of course. It was nice and cloudy when she stepped out of the Cross Clan's vast property. Perfect weather for exploring the city.

Getting into the black Mercedes that awaited her outside the grand gates, she could see small kids riding their bikes around their neighborhood. One of them even waved 'hi' at her. She grinned. They were such cute yet fragile creatures. The three of four bodyguards had left her side to get into a white BMW behind the Mercedes. One remained with her in the passenger seat of the Mercedes. As they drove through the very exclusive neighborhood where Yuki and her family lived, she looked out the car window and at the leaves that were beginning to change colors. Autumn was fast approaching. It was a pretty spectacular view, Yuki decided. After getting bored of looking, she then lay back on the seat and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep…

_It's cold… _

_Pure white snow… _

_What is pure white?_

_What is snow?_

_It… It is… something that is not red…_

_What is… something… red?_

_"Are you lost, little girl? Yuki looked up to see a man with glowing red eyes approaching her, "That is… May I suck your blood?" Yuki's eyes widened in shock when she saw the fangs… Fangs that protruded out of his mouth…_

_The ones who take people's life force…_

_Beasts who take on a human form…_

_She backed away, tripping carelessly over the pile of snow behind her. The man lunged at her and she gasped, screaming, "No!"_

_Yuki could only see a white scarf that fluttered in a breeze when she heard an immensely loud ripping sound. Blood splattered over the snow… She then saw a teenaged boy, his arm through the body of the man. His hand thoroughly covered in blood. A sickening but yet familiar smell… The boy pulled his arm out from the man's body, speaking as the body dropped lifelessly on the floor, "You are a disgrace to all vampires." He licked his hand, his eyes the same blood red as the man that had attacked her moments before._

_A vampire…_

"Miss Cross, wake up."

_People must not go near vampires…_

_The coat the man was wearing was carried away by the strong winds, his body turning into a mass of sparkling blue dust before disappearing completely. The boy approached her, his coat splattered with blood. His eyes had become a deep burgundy red instead of the blood red earlier and he had a soothing and kind tone in his voice, "Are you okay?" He extended her a gloved hand._

_If they go near them,_

"Miss Cross, wake up."

_She reached out for him, letting him hold her close. Accepting the warmth that he had brought her…_

"Miss Cross? We have arrived."

_You will be captured by those eyes…_

Yuki felt a gentle shake on her arm. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that it was one of the bodyguards waking her up. She felt her face flush, "Gomen, gomen!" She apologized profusely as she stepped out of the car. _It was that dream again…_ she thought. For whatever reason, she always thought of _him_. The boy that had saved her from the vampire ten years ago… After he'd sent her back home, Yuki had never seen him again since.

_"Arigato onii-chan." Yuki smiled as she hugged her savior goodbye. He smiled warmly at her, "You're welcome, Yuki." As he left, she realized she didn't ask for his name when in return, he knew hers. "Onii-chan!" she called. But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking, his dark figure disappearing into the snowy night, leaving Yuki alone on the porch steps of her own home._

She had always wanted to find him. To thank him. To finally know his name. But after much wandering and hoping, she realized that she would never see him again. Hugging herself tightly, she entered the cobblestoned streets of the central market. You would expect a central market to be the hustle and bustle of the city but no. It was a quiet place with not much fuss going on. People there quietly traded while others sold things. Yuki always found it rather suspicious but she loved this place anyways. It was where she always came with her parents and brothers when she was a little girl. Back then, her parents actually _spent _time with her. Now... Before she could continue thinking, she pushed the thoughts away. It was slightly too much to bear. Sighing, she continued through the streets, collecting stares from passersby's who were shopping. _It's the bodyguards…_ she thought. Yuki turned to them and smiled gently, "You guys can go now… I'll call you when I am ready." One of them, she believed his name was Kazuo Tsuchi, spoke up, "But-  
Yuki cut him off, nicely but sharply, "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll be held responsible." They had no response to that and did not bother to argue with their _mistress_. They bowed and left, leaving her alone in the market. Even if she understood the point of having bodyguards, it was getting annoying. Feeling slightly rebellious, she grinned. She had about half a day to spend at the market without any 'miss' here or 'mistress' there. It was going to be a fun day… Little did she know about what was going to happen...

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry if it's kinda boring... I promise it'll get more suspenseful soon! :)**

**So in the mean time, please R&R? I will also update the new chapter soon :)**

** .xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two of 'A Wish'**

**Thanks alot to those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! :')**

**You guys gave me a lot of motivation to write you know that? Without keeping you too long, here's Chapter Two!**

**By the way, sorry if I've made any mistakes.. I don't have a Beta Reader yet and I didn't have much time... Enjoy! **

* * *

It was exactly how she remembered it. The sights, the smells. It was all too familiar. Her boots thumping against the cobblestoned streets as she walked, she passed by many shops that had been here since she came here as a little girl. Just looking at the displays in the shop windows caused many memories to flood through her mind. After staring at the buns and breads on display, she was beginning to feel her stomach growl. Yuki had been so excited this morning that she didn't even finish her breakfast. Feeling her jacket pocket for her purse, she felt a wave of relief wash over her when she realized it was there. At least she wouldn't have to call someone to send her home for lunch or whatever. She'd never get back out of the house if that happened. Just then, her phone rang. She tapped the answer button and heard immediate screaming. It was her mother. "Yuki! How could you ask to be left alone in the market?! It's dangerous!"

"It's not! I'm just going to be here for a little while longer." Yuki whined. "You are coming home this instant! Your father is going to hear about this." Her mother had a warning tone in her voice.

"But-

"No buts. I am sending the chauffer." The phone line then cut off.

Yuki was about to start cursing. She didn't want to go back to that house just yet. Maybe she could just hide somewhere. Then she thought it through. She wasn't the kind of person who was brash. She thought about the consequences. If she ran and hid, she would cause panic. When she caused panic to people in the Cross Clan, especially her father and mother, she was a goner. They would comb every part of the city and all across the country if it was necessary. Shaking her head, she cut the thought off. It would cause too much panic. She should just be a good little girl and go back home. Yuki didn't like the idea but what other choice did she have? She could only imagine what her mother is going to say when she got home. At least her father was nicer to her but in this matter, he may be worse than her mother. Shivering, she walked a little further down the street. The crowd was beginning to thin out. She stopped when she saw a little white puppy in a crate down an alley.

"Hello there." She grinned as she picked up the dog. It whimpered when she touched its paw. "Are you hurt little puppy?"

A voice spoke behind her, "Hello there Miss."

Yuki turned to see a man in a white suit heading straight for her, men with iron bats behind him.

"Why, if it isn't the young mistress of the Cross Clan."

"What do you want?" she backed away, still holding onto the puppy.

The man shrugged, "No need to be so wary. I just wanted to know if you were lost." She turned around to run but it was a dead end. Uh oh… She should've known better. The puppy jumped out of her arms and ran straight in to the men. The man in the white suit drew out a gun, aimed and shot the puppy. Blood splattered on the ground and Yuki nearly threw up. How could he?! An innocent little puppy... Killed just like that… It was unfair and crude. The man put away the gun, "What's your name?"

"Shut the hell up." she spat. The man merely grinned, "A feisty one I see. All well… My name is Kurosawa Inoue, the heir to the Ueda Company. She shrugged, "Never heard of it." She saw him scowl but he quickly regained composure, "Doesn't matter."  
"What do you want?" she growled. "Just some fun…" In a split moment, he appeared behind her and she gasped. He was holding her hands behind her back and she could barely move. She lashed out wildly, her feet kicking behind her. She stopped when she heard the satisfying crunch of a bone. Behind her, Kurosawa cursed loudly. He turned her around, a hand grabbing her throat. She was lifted off the ground in an instant, "I could just kill you now but that wouldn't be fun now would it? I would rather torture you to death." She couldn't breathe and was relatively convinced he would crush her windpipe. He removed his hand and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. As she slowly hauled herself up, she heard Kurosawa laughing, "I think you are going to be a keeper." He waved his hand and immediately, his henchmen in the back surrounded her. Before she could react, she was knocked out…

Where was she? Her mind asked. Her head was throbbing rather painfully. When she tried to move, she realized her hands were tied behind her back. It was dark… She hated the dark. It was scary… Scared… Scared… That was the only word that seemed to register in her mind. It was tough trying to remember what exactly had happened to her. After a few minutes, she remembered. She was cornered in an alley in the market. Oh damn… Yuki's mother had told her that the chauffer is going to pick her up and if he finds her missing… Her parents are going to freak out. Calming herself down, she tried to figure out where she was. It was cramped and if she wasn't wrong, she could see a… Steering lock?! That's it! She was in the back of a car. Outside, she could hear people talking.

"Where do you want us to take her boss?" Yuki assumed it was one of Kurosawa's henchmen.

"Take her to the warehouse." It was Kurosawa's voice.

Yuki felt the car begin to move and she slammed in to the boot's door when it went over a bump. "Ow!" She gritted her teeth together. Obviously no one had heard her. She had to figure out a way to get out this damned place. But how exactly?

_Think Yuki, think._

Okay, first steps first. Free yourself. What could she use to cut herself free? She squinted as she looked around for something sharp. She inched herself closer to what turned out to be a Swiss Army pocket knife. How convenient. She may have been kidnapped but her kidnappers were pretty big idiots. Fumbling with the knife in her hands, she began to saw back and forth. Her heart raced faster when the car stopped. Yuki began to saw even faster.

_Back and forth, back and forth…_

That was the rhythm. Finally, the ropes broke free just in time as the boot opened. She turned and kicked. Her boot connected with one of the henchmen's gut. Bull's eye. He doubled over in pain. What a wimp. She jumped out of the car and ran straight past everyone who didn't even seem to notice that she was escaping. Hearing shouts behind her, she ran even faster without knowing exactly where she was. Looking around, she saw a dense forest surrounding the entire warehouse. Without much of a choice, she ran straight in.

_Running and running and running…_

She could still hear people's footsteps behind her. Scanning the area for coverage, she hid behind some bushes. How the hell does she get herself into these situations?! Yuki ducked lower when she heard voices. It turns out; only three men were after her.

"How could you lose her?!" It was the henchmen she'd kicked.

"Boss is going to kill us if we don't get her back." Another said.

Yuki rolled her eyes. Kurosawa was dumb enough to hire people like them. He probably saw something in them. After all, it took an idiot to know a denser idiot.

"Let's split up Taro." One suggested.

"Are you crazy? In this place?! Haven't you heard the rumors? You won't get out _alive_ if you're lost." She saw the one she kicked, Taro, slap him.

Taro shook his head, "If she's gone far, she won't make it out alive. Kurosawa was going to kill her anyways."

Yuki gritted her teeth as she watched the three idiots walk back the way they'd come. When they were far enough, she got up and wandered deeper into the forest. It was either she died out here or she died in the hands of Kurosawa. She'd rather die out here. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and unlocked the screen. What with all the jumping and kicking and falling, she was lucky that it didn't fall out of her pocket. Staring at the screen, she wanted to break the phone. There was no signal. What the hell was she expecting anyways? Full bars in the middle of the forest? She pocketed the phone and began to walk. What was she going to do? She didn't even know where she was. What else could she do besides walk and try to find her way out while looking for a signal? Yuki wasn't just going to sit around and wait for her death here.

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering, Yuki reached an open area where a river flowed. She remembered that Ichiru told her if she ever got lost in a forest; follow the river upstream because that would usually lead to a hill top. She checked her phone again. It was about four in the afternoon and still no bars. Sighing, she continued walking; following upstream like how Ichiru taught her. But how exactly does going upstream help her reach home? All well, it was better than wandering around hopelessly lost right? As she walked ahead, she felt raindrops starting to fall. What the hell? She looked up, it was cloudy and the sky was dark gray. Oh damn. Why today and why now of all days and all times? She ran and took shelter under a nearby tree. At least she was wearing a leather jacket… If that actually helped with her scenario right now... "And this is dry clean only…" she muttered. If she was dead, would it matter anymore? As the rain began to pour heavier and heavier, she took off her jacket and used it as a makeshift umbrella. Deciding she had no time to lose and with no idea when the rain would stop, she continued her journey upstream. While this wasn't exactly the time to be reminiscing, Yuki couldn't help but remember that she'd never actually gotten _this_ wet by rain before. Whenever it rained, her bodyguards and maids would be next to her with umbrellas and trying their best to keep her dry when they themselves got wet. She couldn't say it felt good but at least it was experience. While she walked, she felt her stomach growl. Amidst being kidnapped, running and walking, she had forgotten that she was actually starving. She didn't even finish her breakfast this morning because she was busy being excited. There was nothing Yuki could do now unless she wanted to eat twigs and leaves as sustenance. Not a chance. For once, she actually missed home. Never had she missed her home. While she wasn't too happy with her home and family, at least it was dry; compared to being soaking wet, hungry, thirsty and tired...

After walking about another kilometer, the rain had stopped but her legs were about to give out and her stomach was aching. Her clothes were slowly drying and her long hair was plastered to her scalp. She carried on anyways. Finally, about ten minutes later, she reached the top of a hill. Pulling out her phone, she let out a sigh of relief when the signal showed. "THANK YOU!" she shouted to no one in particular. The first person she called was Zero. When he finally picked up, he screamed at her,

"Yuki! Where the hell are you?! Mom and dad are worried sick! We've sent out search parties after you but they couldn't find you."

Yuki ran her hand through her wet hair, "I'm sorry okay? I have NO idea where I am. I got kidnapped…"

She thought she heard her elder brother growl, "Don't make up excuses. If you didn't want to come home and just wandered off, just admit it."

"I _didn't_ wander off ok?! I got kidnapped by some guy named Kurosawa Inoue. He said he was the heir to the Ueda Company." She was beginning to sound desperate, even to her own ears.

Zero sighed, "Where are you?"

"I _don't _know! I'm up some hill in the forest. I heard Kurosawa say that this is one of their warehouses and I just wandered through the forest."

"I'll get Ichiru to track your phone. DO NOT move from that spot."

"Okay... Be quick okay? I am starving, wet and tired." She whined. While she has never whined to Zero before, now was an exception.

"Shut up will you?" Zero growled.

She shut up.

About ten minutes later, a helicopter appeared with Zero on board. He dropped down a ladder and she hung on, the ladder slowly retracting itself and hauling her on board. Zero helped her up and she collapsed immediately on the seat. Ichiru was sitting in the cockpit of the helicopter. He frowned when he looked at her, "Yuki-chan, you look terrible." She grinned sarcastically at him, "Thanks." Zero shut the door, passed her the headset and put on his own. "You're in so much trouble." He looked at her, his eyes piercing. She closed her eyes, "I know." The rest of the ride back home was quiet and unsettling. Ichiru had landed the helicopter in their garden. The moment she'd gotten out of the helicopter, there was no, '_Yuki, are you okay?' _It was the total opposite, she'd gotten the '_Are you stupid?'_ She could've died out there and yet she was being asked if she was stupid. Yuki could barely stand the tears that were threatening to overflow. What has she ever done to be treated this way? For once in her life, she just wanted to have a little fun alone and this is what happened. Would it have been better if she was murdered instead? It seemed that she was the one who always seemed to cause trouble to her parents. Zero and Ichiru seemed to be the ones who were flawless in their parent's eyes. She didn't blame them but instead put the blame herself for being so imperfect. After being yelled and screamed at for the next two hours, she was grounded for the next year except for going to school and because of her, Kazuo Tsuchi and the rest of the bodyguards that had followed her out today were on probation until further notice. It was unfair that they had to be punished because of her stupidity. They were just following a stupid girl's orders. Locked in her room and crying, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to leave. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to live a life with no meaning. Yuki only had one choice if it wasn't killing herself and that would be to run away.

* * *

**How was it guys? I left it on another cliffie. Hope you enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun writing it and imagining what's going to happen next. **

**R&R kay? ^_^**

**P/S: Sorry Kaname did not appear in this chapter.. Please be patient with me! I'm building up on the moment xD **

**I promise he'll appear in the next one! ;)**

**.xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the SUPER LATE update.. Had to deal with some stuff and didn't have time to write but finally here is Chapter Three of 'A Wish'! I hope the characters weren't too OOC! Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed, favourited the story! Motivation! :) Without further waiting and blabbing from me, here's the story!**

**P/S: Haven't gotten a Beta Reader yet so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was a quarter to two in the morning when her parents, Zero and Ichiru had come in to check on her. She'd pulled the blanket right over her head and pretended to be asleep. For whatever reason, none of her family members slept earlier than one in the morning. It was probably out of habit as they were pretty busy people. When Yuki was younger, at the age of twelve, she was always the first one in bed as she had a 'curfew'. At exactly ten o'clock, she would get shooed into bed. She didn't fall asleep but instead stared up at the ceiling and imagine how it would be like if she had a chance to sneak out with her friends and party. Now that she thought back about it, she realized it was something pretty stupid. She would never get that chance unless she left. Even then, it may not happen at all. By the time her parents and brothers had left, she'd already devised her escape plan. Only way out unseen was through the garage. She would need to pack some stuff before that though. Slowly getting out of her bed, she began packing…

After about thirty minutes, she'd managed to get a weeks' worth of stuff into both a duffel bag and backpack. Slinging the bag over her shoulder and grabbing the other, she twisted the doorknob only to see Zero standing in her way. She backed away, looking at him precariously, "Zero-nii…"

He stepped into the room and looked at the bags she was holding, "Where do you think you going?" She stopped in her tracks and looked straight into his eyes, "Anywhere that is not here." His eyes pierced right through her. "What makes you think that you can just leave like this?" Yuki looked down from her Converse shoes to the door behind him, "The fact that I just cannot stay in this house anymore does."

"Zero, don't get me wrong. It's not you or Ichiru. Its mom and dad… I am not a little kid anymore; I have the right to make my own decisions and I just can't stand staying in this house. I am not the kind of person that likes to be demanded and I don't follow rules. Please don't try to stop me." She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Yuki… I understand how you feel but running away is not the answer. You are not the only one who's felt this way before. I know how you feel but you will get over it with time." Zero said as he petted her head. Yuki pulled away, trying to keep her voice down, "Zero! I don't want to live here anymore! I can't stand everything that is my life! I want to be free to make my own decisions and just live my life my way!" Tears made their way down her pale cheeks as much as she'd struggled to hold them back. She could see Zero looking at her with a pained expression. Even though he had a poker face on most of the time, she knew he couldn't stand to see her cry. Deep down, she knew he loved her as much as she did him.

"Yuki… I'll help you get out of here if you are really this miserable. But you have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself and never come back here again." He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, "Thank you Zero-nii. I promise…" Zero grabbed her hand and led her quietly through the house until they reached the garage. They got in to his white BMW X6 and as he started the engine, Yuki looked at him and asked, "Where are we going Zero-nii?" He began to reverse out of the driveway, "We're going to the airport."

A few minutes later, they were speeding down the empty highway and on the way to the airport. "Zero?" Yuki looked at her older brother. He kept his eyes on the road, "What?" She smiled at him warmly, "Thanks for helping me get out of that house." He sighed, "You're welcome." The silence and heavy atmosphere seemed to drag on.

"Why do you want to get out of that house so badly?"

"What?"

"I asked you why do you want to get out of that house so badly."

"Because I don't want to live a life that I have no control over…" she rested her head against the head rest and closed her eyes, "They may not be the best parents and family but I still love them. It's just that I am not the kind of daughter they want me to be. You know that, Zero."

"You're probably right…" was all he said.

The rest of the drive was in silence. The moment Zero pulled the car into the basement parking of the airport; Yuki had practically jumped out. She loved her brother but the environment in there was suffocating her inside out. She watched him grab her duffel bag as she took her backpack from the backseat. She began to head for the main entrance as Zero doubled checked that he'd locked the car securely. After all, that car was his precious baby. A wave of cold air hit her square in the face. It was freezing cold… Luckily, she was wearing a jacket over her tank top and skinny jeans. As they took the elevator up to the third floor, Yuki looked out the see-through glass windows. She saw a lot of people with their kids. It was almost time for winter break after all. Zero led her towards the Ticket Counter. The lady who worked there flashed her a pearly white smile. Yuki didn't recognize the name of the airline but judging by the way the lady dressed; she was definitely not flying budget. Then again, when did the Cross family ever fly budget? It was always first or business class.

"Hello sir, where would you like to purchase a ticket to?" the lady looked at Zero.

"Yuki, where do you want to go?" He looked at her, expecting an immediate answer.

Yuki didn't know where she wanted to go… There were so many places that she'd wanted to go since she was a small girl.

California? New York? London? She couldn't decide on just one. She wanted to go everywhere. Wait, how about Paris? She could most definitely go shopping there! It was a must!

"Zero-nii, I want to go to Paris!" she grinned like a five year-old girl.

Zero nodded at the lady, "One adult to Paris, one way. When is the next flight?"

"The next flight will be departing in two hours. Economy class, Business class or First class?"

"First class."

"I'll have to see this young lady's passport?" the lady said.

Zero dug out her passport from his jacket pocket and handed it over, "Here you go..."

Yuki had no idea why he had her passport with him but decided not to ask.

"OK. So it's one single passenger to Paris, a one way trip, first class and flight departs at 4:35 a.m."

"So how much will that be?" Zero asked, pulling out his very shiny platinum credit card.

"That'll total up to 10,000 yen."

Zero handed over the credit card and Yuki looked at him, a grateful smile on her face. Ten thousand yen was barely a small sum, she knew how hard he'd worked for their father to get paid that much. But then again, he _was_ inevitably the heir to the Cross Clan's fortune. Still, better not to take anything for granted. He passed the ticket to her and she shoved it into her jacket pocket. "Well, I'm only going to be here in Japan for the next two hours. What should I do?" Yuki sighed, looking at Zero. He shrugged, "Sushi?" Grinning, she nodded, "Ah, nii-san you know me too well."

-One hour later-

As they approached the security check-in point, Yuki could feel the hot tears threatening to spill over. "This is it…" she sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know when I'm ever going to see you again Zero-nii so I'm just going to –

She hugged him. It's been a long time since she's hugged Zero, she was too afraid of him to ever try. He hugged her back tightly, "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. I'm your nii-san after all." And with that, she cried. She didn't want to leave this place but what other choice did she have? She didn't want to face her parents anymore. She just couldn't. "Sayonara Zero-nii… Take care of Ichiru-nii and don't bully him too much okay?" She smiled sadly. He ruffled her hair, "I will try my best. You take care of yourself over there okay?" She nodded. As she let go of him, she dried her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "I'll text you when I reach Paris okay?" He smiled, "Yeah, okay." She hugged him one last time before handing over her passport and ticket to the lady. As she went down the escalator, she couldn't help but feel like she was never going to see her family again. She never thought that leaving would be this hard. She'd wanted to leave quietly and so that no one would have noticed and all of this wouldn't have happened. Yuki quickly passed through immigration and to the boarding gate listed on the ticket. Gate 15 C. She checked her phone, it was 3.45 a.m. and she really didn't have the mood to stand in line to get in. As Yuki sped walked ahead, she scrolled through her messages. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a very tall girl. Yuki looked up, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and –

The girl turned around, "Can you watch where you are going? Pesky humans." The girl looked like a supermodel. She had eyes of the deepest brown and curly sandy blonde hair. She was unusually pretty but had a bad attitude. She was like one of those popular cheerleaders in the teen dramas they air on TV. "Well, I'm sorry okay? I wasn't watching where I was going –

"Can you stop talking to me already?" she flipped her hair and turned to face her, "I get it okay? You don't pay attention when you walk and randomly smash into people. Now run along." Yuki felt like she wanted to slap her, "Are you serious? I told you I was sorry already! Don't hold something so trivial against me!" She was about to retort when a veryhandsome looking guy with flame orange hair appeared behind her. "Ruka, what's going on?" She turned to look at the guy, "Oh, it's you Akatsuki. It's nothing. Just dealing with a bratty human. They are getting more annoying every day I tell you." The guy, Akatsuki, had a bored look on his face, "Oh… Okay then. Don't make too big of a fuss or Kaname-sama will be mad." He said as he walked away. She sighed, "As if Kaname-sama would get mad for something like this brat over here." That was it!

"Okay, I've had enough of you! Can you stop acting like a diva? This is not some drama okay?!" Yuki shouted so loud people walking past turned to stare. Yuki thought she saw her flush red but it seems she wasn't the kind that stopped, "What did you say?" she snarled at her.

"Are you dumb or what? I just told you to shut the hell up and stop acting like a diva."

She actually looked disgusted, "Are you joking me?" Another male who had golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes appeared. He hissed at Ruka, "Can you shut up? Kaname-sama's wondering what is going on." Ruka's eyes widened, "What?!" She screeched, "Seriously? He doesn't even take notice of me most of the time!" The male hissed, "SHUT UP RUKA! And stop screeching in my ear! It hurts!" She waved a hand at him, "You shut up Hanabusa!" Yuki looked at them and then at her phone, she was already running late but she didn't want to leave things just like that. Sighing, she said to them, "If you are done bickering then can I leave?" Ruka narrowed her eyes at her, "Oh, well no. You can't go. Because I'm not done with you." Yuki looked at her, "Well, fine, whatever."

Peering over Ruka's shoulder, which was not exactly an easy task considering she was way taller than herself, she couldn't help but notice a drop dead gorgeous guy. He had reddish brown hair and garnet colored eyes. He was so perfect that no words could describe him. That was when Ruka caught her staring, "Are you actually staring at Kaname-sama?" Yuki looked away, "N-no… I wasn't staring at anybody." Ruka looked at her with cold eyes, "Don't you even think about laying a finger on Kaname-sama" Yuki backed away and that's when she noticed the gorgeous guy coming over. He was way taller than Ruka and appeared to tower over her, "Ruka, why are you yelling? Is something the matter?" He said, his voice caressing her ears like silk. When Yuki looked at Ruka, she was blushing hard, "N-n-nothing is the matter Kaname-sama. It's just that –

She trailed off, apparently unable to state the reason why she was yelling. Served her right… Kaname turned to Yuki, "My apologies for disturbing your journey. My friend over here was just upset." Yuki blushed. _Why is he the one apologizing when it should be Ruka?!_

"It's okay." was all she said. He gave her a gentle smile in return, "What's your name?"

"Yuki…" She could feel her heart racing.

"That's a beautiful name." his eyes locked with hers.

Yuki sweared that she could just melt under his gaze, "T-t-thanks." He bowed gracefully, "My name is Kuran Kaname." She smiled, "Nice to meet you Kaname." The one named Hanabusa looked at her, "That's Kaname-_sama_ to you." Kaname looked over his shoulder to Akatsuki, "Akatsuki, will you kindly take Hanabusa away?" Akatsuki bowed, "Yes Kaname-sama." As Akatsuki dragged Hanabusa away, Kaname turned back to Yuki, "Where are you going this fine morning?" She bit her lip, "Paris." He looked at her, curiosity in his eyes, "What a coincidence. My friends and I are also on the next flight to Paris."

_Why does it feel like I know you when I've just met you?_

* * *

**I really hope you guys found it worth the wait! :)**

**Again, sorry for any OOC-ness and the fact that Ruka is slightly mean... Don't hate me?**

**Also, R&R? Hoping for lots and lots of reviews! ^_^**

**xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update :(**

**Let's just say it's been a long and tiring week. Your reviews put a smile on my face though ;) A big shout out and thank you to RandomDarknessPsycho for Beta-ing this story! And another to all the people who reviewed, read, favorited followed, ah, basically anything to support this story in any way, ARIGATO MINNA :')**

**I love you people.. keke :3**

**Anyways, here is Chapter Four of 'A Wish'.. Enjoyyy!**

**Disclaimer:- I just found the name of the hotel online and I dont own Vampire Knight.. Otherwise Yuki and Kaname would've gotten together long ago.. Hehe... Also, i don't speak French.. Thank you Google Translate :)**

* * *

It was a feeling that couldn't be pinned in place and it was annoying her. She felt like she _knew_ him, but yet she didn't. How could that be possible when she'd just met him? Yuki sighed. "Don't torture yourself with questions you don't know the answer to." was what Ichiru had always told her... Yuki wondered if they were on the same flight to Paris. She blushed at the thought. _How naïve of me… Falling for a guy you just met… This isn't some Disney movie._ _There's no Prince Charming going to save me when I get trapped in a tower or something. _She sighed. True enough. She couldn't possibly be depending on Zero or Ichiru to rescue her from everything. The moment she'd decided to leave that house was the moment that she knew they couldn't be there for her all the time. It was time to grow up. Otherwise, she shouldn't have left in the first place. As she walked to her boarding gate, 15 C, she couldn't help but try to see if Kaname or his 'friends' were there. Nowhere in sight… Hurrying past all the other passengers, she boarded the plane and found her seat. It was an aisle seat in the middle. She put her duffle bag into the overhead luggage compartment before settling down in her seat, stuffing her backpack on the floor next to her feet. Yuki clicked her seatbelt in place and put on her headphones. It was the best she could do for the next thirteen hours. That, and sleep… As she scrolled through her iPod, she looked at the person who'd somehow appeared beside her. He seemed like a nice person. She was not going to start being all friendly-like with him though. Closing her eyes, she heard the captain make an announcement on the P.A system.

_Hello, this is your captain speaking. We shall be leaving Japan for Paris shortly. Roughly ten minutes. Sit back, enjoy the ride and we hope you have a pleasant flight. In the meantime, one of our attendants will be demonstrating the safety features of this aircraft._

As one of the air stewardesses explained, Yuki stifled back a yawn. She checked her watch, 4:45 a.m… That's when she felt the plane began to go down the runway. _Finally._

Pulling off her headphones and stuffing them in her backpack, she closed her eyes again and rested her head on the seat. That was when she let sleep claim her.

_How long has it been since I was asleep?_ Her mind asked blearily. Her eyes were refusing to open long enough for her to find out what she wanted to know. Forcing herself awake, she looked at her watch, 11:50 a.m. She'd been asleep for the last seven, eight hours. Half the flight was already gone. Obviously a good thing… She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her neck was ridiculously stiff. Everyone else was already awake and noisy with their laptops and phones. Yuki pulled out a comb from her backpack and un-tangled her long and messy hair before pulling it into a side ponytail. Putting the comb back in its original place, she got up and went to the bathroom. She needed to wash her face…

After Yuki had returned to her seat, a flight attendant served her a tray of food. It tasted pretty good for airline food. Just five more hours before she'd be in Paris…

-Five hours later-

Yuki was relieved when she finally arrived in Paris. She grabbed her bags and followed the rest of the crowd off the plane. Japan was eight hours ahead of Paris so it was about 10 a.m. over here. After leaving the airport, she went outside to wait for a cab. Turning on her phone to text Zero, she noticed that he'd already left her a text,

_Yuki, I've made reservations for you at the W-Opera Paris. It's not too far from the airport so it shouldn't be a problem for you to walk or take a cab there. Stay as long as you like. I told them to put the bill on my tab. Take care._

_Zero._

She smiled as she replied his text,

_Thank you nii-san. I'm in Paris already J Say hi to Ichiru-nii for me and I will. _

_Yuki._

Hailing a cab, she stuffed her bags in before she got in, "Où voulez-vous aller mademoiselle?" (Where do you want to go miss?) the driver asked her. She told him, "Hôtel W-Paris Opéra s'il vous plait" (Hotel W-Paris Opera please)

Never in her life had she been so grateful to her mother for forcing her to take French for the last seven years of her life. The cab driver nodded and started the car. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a ridiculously posh looking hotel. She handed the driver a twenty and grabbed her stuff. "Garder le changement et merci beaucoup." (Keep the change and thank you very much.)

Going into the hotel, she wandered over to the concierge and checked in, "Bonjour. J'ai une réservation ici sous le nom de Croix-Zéro?" (Hello, I have a reservation here under the name Cross Zero?) The lady smiled politely at her, "Un moment s'il vous plaît mademoiselle." (One moment please miss.) She then proceeded to check her computer, "Ah oui. Là nous allons. La suite penthouse. Il est à l'étage supérieur. Marcher tout droit, l'ascenseur devrait être sur votre gauche." (Ah yes. Here we go. The penthouse suite. It is on the top floor. Walk straight ahead, the elevator should be on your left.) The lady handed her the key and a bellboy took her bags up to her room. "Merci." (Thank you.) She smiled to the lady. The lady smiled back at her, "Vous êtes les bienvenus." (You're welcome) Yuki walked ahead before entering the elevator and tapped the highest floor, the 36th floor. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was finally away from home and free to make her own decisions. She then heard other people enter the elevator. That was also when she heard a very familiar voice, "Akatsuki, are you listening to me?" she opened her eyes to see the girl that she had an argument with. It was Ruka.

"You?!"

Yuki looked at her, eyes wide, "It's you again! Why are you here?!"

"What do you mean why am I here? You don't own this place!" Ruka glared at her.

"Oi Ruka, stop yelling before Kaname-sama goes after you again." Hanabusa said.

"Shut up Hanabusa!" she clenched her fists.

"Ruka, Hanabusa, can both of you shut up? Its noisy." a mahogany headed guy sighed. A monotone expression painted on his face. He was standing next to a very pretty ginger orange haired girl with cerulean colored eyes. She was also wearing the same monotone expression. That was when Kaname walked in, "Ruka, enough..." She shut up immediately, "Yes Kaname-sama…" That was when Yuki couldn't believe her eyes; her wish to meet Kaname again in Paris had come true.

"Kaname?"

Kaname looked at her with a soft smile on his face, "We meet again fair maiden." She could feel her whole face turning bright red. To prevent herself from turning any redder, she bit her lip. Hard. She was already feeling slightly claustrophobic with the eight of them all in one elevator. His smile only added to the suffocating feeling she was getting.

"What brings you to Paris?" Kaname asked her.

For whatever reason, he just felt like one of those people she could tell everything to. All her troubles, her pain, her thoughts, everything. But with all the people staring at the moment, she couldn't say anything. Seeming to have read her thoughts, he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the lobby later." His smooth voice sent shivers down her spine. She nodded, "Okay." As the elevator doors opened and he and his friends got out on the 35th floor, Yuki couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to meet her. But she couldn't wait to find out either. She went up one floor and as the doors opened, it led straight into the penthouse. She looked around, slightly breathless. It was huge but it was about the same size as her parent's room. The bellboy had already been here and dropped her stuff off. Kicking off her shoes, she plopped down on the bed. It was as soft as cotton. Now, what should she wear to meet Kaname? She grinned happily.

* * *

**I would be grinning happily if I could meet Kaname too xD He's too hot _ **

**LOL... Me and my obsessions over animated guys... Anyway, what do you think? Send me a review to tell me? Hehe.. :)**

**I like reviews :)**

**Later gators!**

**.xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh geez, before I start saying _anything_.. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS... It's been _two months_ and I haven't updated this story... I haven't replied some reviews either... SORRY SORRY SORRY! And this chapter being short doesn't help either! I'M SORRY!**

**I've just been ridiculously busy and well, scared for my exam... But anyways, I got straight A's so I'm really psyched! :)**

**I hope you guys haven't given up on me? :(**

**Here's the well, hopefully long awaited chapter 5 to 'A Wish'**

**P/S : Not beta-d because well, it's like 2 in the morning so yea.. xD**

**Forgive my silly mistakes okay? I'm only half awake xD PM me if you find any okay? ^^**

* * *

Yuki could only grin happily as she entered the elevator. What was wrong with her? She snapped herself back to reality. She was such a sucker for everything romantic. It was starting to get old. Two years ago, when she was together with one of her classmates, she felt the same. All ridiculously ditzy and happy all the time… What happened in the end? He'd left her out in the cold. Pushed her away for one of the prettier girls in their school. It was the day she swore she'd never trust anybody so easily ever again. Today, she was breaking her own promise just by meeting Kaname. Honestly, she was such an idiot. But she couldn't just leave. She couldn't just not show up. Gee, she was just making up excuses. Why did she EVER promise him in the first place? Oh well, nothing she could do now… As the elevator doors opened, she saw Kaname talking to the receptionist and Ruka was standing next to him. She sighed loudly as she approached the two.

"Er, hi…" Yuki was in a really awkward position and it made her ridiculously uncomfortable. Ruka looked at her then back at Kaname, "Kaname-sama, _this_ is the girl you wanted to meet?" Yuki crossed her arms, "Can you _please_ stop referring to me like I'm on a different level compared to you?" Ruka grabbed her arm and led her away from Kaname and to the waiting area. Yuki ripped her arm out of her vice-like grip, "Let go of me!"

"You want me to stop referring to you like you're on a different level huh? Wait till you have earned that right." Ruka snarled.

"What?! Who do you think you are anyways?" Yuki grunted.

"You don't need to know who I am and what status I uphold. You just need to know that I rank higher in this society compared to you." Ruka flipped her hair.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I never said I wanted to know okay? I don't need to and don't want to." Ruka smiled sweetly, "You probably wouldn't even understand if I explained it." Yuki was frustrated now, "Can you please _stop_?! I've had enough of you! I mean like, seriously! Enough is enough!" Ruka sighed, "Humans are such spoilt brats." Yuki looked at her, annoyed, "It's not as if you aren't one!" Before Ruka could reply, Kaname appeared behind her, "Ruka, what are you doing?" Ruka looked at him, clearly angry, "I'm teaching this brat her place in society." Kaname sighed, "She doesn't need to know. Nobody here does." Yuki was confused, _what_ _were they talking about!?_ She wanted to ask but she didn't want to pry. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the question. "What are you guys talking about?!" Kaname and Ruka looked at her in surprise, "What?" Yuki hated being the one who didn't know what everyone else was talking about, "What do you mean I don't need to know?!" Kaname looked away silently.

"You don't need to know." was all he said.

His tone indicated that it was something she would rather not know about. Yuki decided not to push it. It seems that after that little question, an uneasy silence had settled. The three of them stood there, not too sure which out of the three would break the icy silence. That was when Kaname spoke, "Back to the original objective of this meeting, what brings you to Paris Yuki?"

_Should I tell him? Would it be wise?_ She'd never imagine the day she'd have to tell someone she'd ran away from home and into a foreign country. _What should I do? What should I say?_ She finally decided to lie. Without a second thought, she blurted it out, "I'm looking for a job!"

_WHAT?! _

The two looked at her in surprise and Ruka spoke, "You're… Looking for a job?" Yuki nodded, _what's been said can't be taken back… So I might as well continue this charade._ Kaname chuckled, "A job? Yuki, you barely look the age of sixteen."

"Well, I just want to be more independent I suppose." she continued. _This lie was slowly getting out of hand._

"You? Independent? You should start by not picking fights with your senior's first." Ruka snorted.

Yuki gritted her teeth, "I'm not the kind who gives respect to people who haven't earned it."

"You disrespectful little brat." was all she said before folding her arms.

Kaname sighed, "Ruka, will you go and get Hanabusa?" Ruka nodded, "Yes Kaname-sama."

Once Ruka had left, Yuki looked at Kaname, "Why does she call you sama?" Kaname smiled, "Ah, that… No reason." She sighed, "You're a really mysterious person you know that?" He merely nodded, "I have my reasons to be."

Being the curious person she was, she really wanted to ask why but decided to hold her tongue.

"Why did you ask for Ruka to look for Hanabusa?" Yuki asked, trying to make conversation.

"I need him to settle something." was all he said.

_Why are you such a hard person to talk with?!_

It seemed that it was going to be a rather short lived conversation...

_The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails - William Shakespeare_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it okay? I'm really in a writing mode now even though it's like 2 in the morning? It just means the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! Woohoo!~**

**We all love double chapters in one go right? :3**

**Have you guys read the latest chapter of Vampire Knight? **

***HUGE SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***

**I'm gonna cry because Kaname is gonna kill himself! WHY?! WHY TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER OF ALL TIME?! :'(**

**ALSO, if it's a ZeKi, I am also gonna cry... Because I ship YuMe SO BAD... TT_TT**

**P/S : Thank you to Shiningstar Girl 777 for the job question xD It gave me an idea ^^**

**Minna, wait for my next chapter okay? :) In the mean time, can you leave your dear author a review? :3**

**Hehe ;)**

**Arigato~**

**.xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello minna~**

**As promised, here is the other half to my double chapter ^^ What do you guys think? :)**

**Thank you for your sweet reviews by the way! I shall take this opportunity to reply!**

**I love you guys and your awesome reviews ^^ You make me feel happy :3**

**michelle88222 - She is a pretty bad liar ;) Hehe ^^**

**Kairilou1 - Thank you! Seeing your review made me smile :) Thank _you_ for reading :3**

**Jaynie - I can't kill Ruka xD She's a crucial part in this story lol. IKR, why Kaname?**

**Guests - It feels like I can't thank you properly but thank you for reading and reviewing! ^^**

**This chapter is longer than chapter five :) Does this make up for my absence for two months? I'm still sorry xO **

**Again, it's about 2 in the morning.. Silly mistakes, please forgive! I've proof-read it like five times but I may still have missed out some.. PM me if anything doesn't make sense? Aha, anyways... This wasn't beta-d also because my beta doesn't go online .-.**

**I don't blame her though.. lol.. She's busier than I am. Anyways, here's chapter 6 to 'A Wish'! ^^**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Vampire Knight don't belong to me but the plot does. Again, I found the name of the apartment and stuff online. But I think it is a real place. It's only to make the story more 'authentic'. ^^**

**Enjoyyy :3**

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, merely ten minutes, of agonizing silence, Ruka finally appeared with the one named Hanabusa. He had golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Yuki realized that she'd seen him at the airport before. He was one of the guys that warned Ruka about Kaname getting mad at her for yelling at Yuki.

"Kaname-sama, you asked for me?" Hanabusa said, bowing. _Why do they treat him like some sort of royalty? _Yuki thought.

"Hanabusa, call Diana. My office in an hour." He spoke curtly and business-like. It was like he was a different person altogether. She looked at Hanabusa who merely nodded. Pulling out his Blackberry, he walked away. Kaname then turned to Yuki, who was still staring after Hanabusa, "Yuki, are you planning on staying in the city?"

"Er… Oh, yea." She mumbled, wondering if what she was saying was actually true.

"Perfect. Since you can't be living here for the rest of your stay in Paris, I suggest we go apartment hunting."

"Wh-what?!" She stammered, clearly unable to comprehend what she'd just been told. "I don't actually have cash on me right now and…" she trailed off, unsure if she should tell them that everything was actually a lie.

"I'll pay for it." He offered.

"Sorry, but I can't take up on your offer." Yuki said, starting to walk away. Was he crazy? He said it himself, she barely looked sixteen. How could she possibly pay for an apartment in Paris?!

"Why not? After all, you're going to pay me back. Think of it as a give and take." he said, not giving up.

"What? I haven't even found a job." she continued walking.

"You will. After all, you're going to be working for me." he called after her.

_WHAT?! What was he talking about?! _

"Excuse me?" she said, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face him.

"You heard me the first time." Kaname said, slightly annoyed. Yuki's eyes widened, "I'll be working for _you_?"

"Yes. I got you a job with my company so you can pay me back then." He elaborated.

_Was he actually serious?_

Yuki walked towards him, "You're telling me, you're giving a job to a total stranger and even offer to pay for an apartment for her?"

"Yes. Only because it's you." he smiled a little, "Now, let's go." He took her hand and led her towards the main doors, much to Ruka's displeasure. Although it was rather funny to give Ruka a taste of her own medicine, Yuki would've have preferred to do it another way.

"Hey! Let go!" Yuki yelled, "I can walk by myself!"

Kaname continued looking ahead, clearly ignoring her. He was still holding onto her hand. She stopped struggling when she realized he wasn't going to let go. She felt herself turn red. Oh geez, what was wrong with her? Hopefully no one had noticed how red her face was at the moment. Especially not Ruka. Yuki would never hear the end of it if that happened. As they left the building, the first thing Yuki saw was a car. Parked directly outside the building was a sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom. She only knew because she had developed a slight knowledge for cars as her dad, Ichiru and Zero collected cars like toys. They could talk about it endlessly for hours. Arguing over which colour suited the car best, what the interior should look like. And that usually happened before one of them actually went out and bought a car. As a result, each of them owned their fair share of cars. Still, the car itself definitely costs a lot. What does Kaname do for a living anyways? He must be pretty rich to be able to buy a Phantom. He even had a chauffeur waiting on him. This guy is getting more and more mysterious. As Yuki got into the car, she couldn't help but run a hand over the leather seat. It was exquisite. Kaname sat next to Yuki while Ruka, despite wanting to sit next to Kaname, sat in the passenger seat.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffeur asked.

"24 Rue Chanoinesse." Kaname said.

_His French is way better than mine_…

"Kaname?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the random girls you could've met and given a job and such. Why did you choose me?" Yuki was confused now. Kaname sighed, "To be honest, I have no idea. I didn't choose you. I suppose its fate we met. Because coincidentally you were arguing with Ruka which led me into meeting you and I just felt like I needed to help you. So right now, I'm just following my instincts." Ruka scowled, "I was _not_ arguing with her Kaname-sama. She started it." Yuki leaned back on the seat and folded her arms, "Shut up." Ruka pulled back the aviators she was wearing to the top of her head, "Excuse me?" Kaname sighed, "Can both of you keep it down?"

Ruka backed down immediately, "Forgive me Kaname-sama."

"Sorry.." Yuki slid lower into her seat.

The rest of the trip was quiet. If Yuki said one thing, Ruka would be screaming another. Finally they arrived in front of a ridiculously luxurious looking apartment. Yuki stepped out of the car, gawking at the building. Although she was rich, she'd never splurge everything on an apartment. She'd rather go shopping. After all, clothes were a girl's best friend. Well, that and diamonds.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to stay _here_?" Yuki shook her head. "It looks pretty decent." Ruka commented.

"Decent? Are you kidding me?!" Yuki said, "This place probably costs a fortune!" Kaname smiled, "This place has some of the best views in town. I'll show you." After a lot of hesitation, Yuki finally made her way in to the building with Kaname and Ruka. What exactly was Kaname planning to show her and what did he get out of this whole thing anyway?

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of this double post? Was Kaname being too OOC? Even I had no idea he spoke French! :O What's your favourite part of this whole chapter? :)**

**I have two ^^**

**1. When Yuki and Ruka fight in the limo (hehe... It's kinda funny sometimes, I laugh when I write their fight scenes xD)**

**2. When Kaname tells Yuki the answer to her question (That was sweet :3)**

**What about you my dear readers? Leave me a review to tell me which was your favourite part and what you thought of the chapter overall? It'll make me happy ^^**

**Are you guys excited for Chapter 7? :)**

**.xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya minna~**

**I'm back with another chapter ^^**

**Also, some replies to reviews :**

**VKLOREO23 - I made Zero a bit more likable I suppose xD**

**Demonic Angel 7 - Yes, yes he is :3**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - You'll find out in this chapter ^^**

**Jaynie - Yes he is an awesome liar xDD**

**RandomDarknessPsycho - LOL.. Yeah :3**

**michelle88222 - He _is_ mysterious ^_^ That's what make vampires cool eh? :3**

**Sorry it took a bit longer.. Been a crazy week :P Anyways, without me blabbing on for too long and distracting you from reading the real thing you are suppose to be reading (What am I going on about?)**

**Here is Chapter 7 of 'A Wish'~**

**P/S: Proof-read, no Beta. She's asleep :/ LOL... And it's still pretty early (by my standards) xD Do tell me if you see anything wrong :)**

**R&R maybe?~**

* * *

The building itself was magnificent. Stone and bricks and all. What would the apartment itself look like? The doorman bowed as they walked past. He was dressed like the hotel staff. They rode the lift up to the 15th floor, the highest floor. Yuki was feeling slightly anxious and excited at the same time. She'd never actually gone _apartment-hunting_ before. What was there to buy? She had more than enough room in her house. Her father, having to work, was usually never free and so their family didn't exactly go on vacation together. Though as she grew up, Ichiru and Zero always took her to places where their family owned property. Naming a few were New York, Toronto, Paris, UK. Occasionally, they would go to Las Vegas although they never actually went into the casino. Ruka unlocked the door and they went in. The first thing that Yuki saw was a beautiful floor-to-top window in the living room. She rushed over, looking outside. It was amazing… "Wow," she breathed. Kaname walked over and smiled at her, "Beautiful isn't it? I told you it had some of the greatest views." She smiled at him and pointed, "Look! I can see the Eiffel Tower!" She realized Kaname was staring at her with a smile on his face and she blushed, looking away. It was embarrassing to act like a three year old in front of your future employer. Yuki turned around and surveyed the place. It was beautiful. It had a bar counter in the kitchen and there were at least 3 rooms as far as Yuki could see. She could actually imagine herself living here. She'd never had a place all to herself before. After all, her house was full of servants so she rarely ever got any privacy. She wandered around the place while Ruka perched herself on one of the bar stools at the counter.

"So, do you like the place?" Kaname questioned.

"I don't just like it, I love it!" Yuki grinned.

"Good, then its all yours. Everything is working just fine." Kaname tossed her the keys.

"What?" she exclaimed as she caught the keys.

"This place is all yours."

"B-but-"

"I already own this place."

"O-okay.. Thanks… I really appreciate you helping me… What with the job and everything… I'll pay you back every cent! I promise!"

"No rush." he shrugged like it was nothing.

Ruka sighed, "Can we leave now? Kaname-sama, you have a meeting with Diana in about twenty minutes remember?"

"We should get going. I'll send a car for you later." he said as he walked to the door with Ruka."

"Okay." was all she managed to say. What would Zero or Ichiru say if they found out? She'd accepted an _apartment _from a guy she'd met at the airport. An apartment was hardly a small gift. He must be some millionaire's son with too much money on his hands or something. She knew it wasn't nice to think badly about someone who was helping you out but a person's curiosity made you wonky in the worst of ways. "I should get my stuff over here…" she said to no one in particular. As she walked towards the door, there was a knock. She opened it to see the blonde guy that Kaname called Hanabusa and a guy with flame-orange hair standing there with her bags. "Huh?"

"Kaname-sama asked us to send your stuff over." Hanabusa said.

"Thanks. Er…"

Hanabusa sighed audibly, "My names Aido Hanabusa and he's Kain Akatsuki. We work as Kaname-sama's right hand men."

"Okay… Thanks Aido-san, Kain-san."

"You can just call us senpai." Akatsuki stated.

"Kain-senpai, Aido-senpai, nice to meet you. My name is Cross Yuki." She said, bowing down, "Thank you for bringing up my bags."

Hanabusa waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah. We don't have all day so we are just going to leave your stuff here. Kaname-sama wants us back within the next twenty minutes so yeah. We'll see you later at the company anyways."

Akatsuki just stood there with his hands in his pockets, emotionless. They began to walk down the hallway, "Thanks again!" Yuki said. Hanabusa just waved over his shoulder.

_Definitely one of those ridiculously rich aristocrats I watch on TV and see at those parties that mother and father host_, Yuki thought. Grabbing her bags and taking them inside, she dropped them on the couch. _I am seriously worried about the job I am about to get… I don't even have the slightest clue what Kaname does._ Yuki sighed. She'd never thought about the day she'd actually have to get a job with someone other than her father. She decided to take a shower before she had to go and meet Kaname or before something else popped up. What a way to spend her first day in Paris.

-Half an hour later-

Yuki walked out of the apartment building and decided to get some lunch. Only now had she realized she was starving. She pulled out her phone and Google Mapped it. Eurl Bistrot Au Bougnat seemed to be close by and it sounded pretty good. Before Yuki could actually make her way out the hotel's front doors, the Rolls Royce she arrived in pulled up in front of her. "Miss Cross?" the driver said, getting out.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Kaname-sama has asked for you at his office." he opened up the door and Yuki slid into the backseat.

_So much for lunch,_ she sighed.

Staring out the window, she saw beautiful and old buildings. Everything here was different compared to being in Japan. That much was obvious. She loved it anyways. She didn't like being cooped up at home. Yuki wanted to see the world and enjoy her life. Thinking about it made her homesick. She missed Ichiru, Zero and most of all, Yori. She hadn't managed to talk to her since last Friday. Yori hadn't bothered to ring her though. Yuki was about to text her best friend when she realized the time difference. She scrolled through her phone and tapped the world clock function. It was four in the afternoon on a Tuesday in Paris so it was twelve in the morning on a Wednesday in Japan. The only thing that concerned her now was how Zero was handling their parents. Her mom would go ballistic if she'd found out she had gone missing. She wondered if Zero had told Ichiru everything already. He probably did. Not too long later did they arrive in front of a very modern looking building in a totally different part of town. Or at least she thought it was a different part of town. It was just that the building stood out compared to the others. Yuki quickly pushed away all thoughts of homesickness and how her parents would kill her if they ever found her. The driver held open the car door for her and she stepped out before entering the building. The receptionist greeted her with a smile. A smile that was not exactly genuine. After all, she'd probably lose her job if she gave the company a bad name.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she inquired.

"Er.. I am here to see Kuran Kaname?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Eh…"

"She does." A voice said behind her. Yuki turned to see a blonde with emerald green eyes smiling cheerfully at her. The receptionist immediately stood, "Ichijou-san."

"You're Cross Yuki aren't you?" Ichijou asked. Yuki nodded and Ichijou smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name's Ichijou Takuma. Kaname told me to bring you up when you arrive."

_He doesn't call him Kaname-sama.. _Yuki thought. It was the first person she'd met that knows Kaname that doesn't call him sama. "Nice to meet you Ichijou-san." He smiled, "You can just call me senpai like how you call Akatsuki and Hanabusa."

"Okay, Ichijou-senpai." she said.

"Follow me. I think they are waiting for us upstairs." He said, leading the way towards the elevators. The receptionist bowed as they left.

_He sure is cheerful. Unlike Kain-senpai and Aido-senpai._

It was funny how many different people you can meet in one day. But then again, there were billions of people in the world. And it was quite a small world…

* * *

**I'm happy I finally introduced some of the other characters!**

**A little recap : We have Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Takuma now!~**

**I do wonder what is going to happen next? ^^ I haven't exactly figured it out but I will as soon as I finish up some other stuff ^_^**

**Leave me a review? ^_^**

**Wait for Chapter 8 okay? :3**

**.xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi minna~**

**I'm back with Chapter 8 ^^**

**I took the weekend off :3 Hope you don't mind~**

**Here are some replies to reviews I've gotten for the last chapter :3**

**michelle88222 - Haha.. I love Takuma too.. He's such a nice person :) And of course, Ruka will always be Ruka ^^**

**Kairilou1 - Thank you ^^ Hmm.. That is a pretty good idea. I'll keep that in mind ;)**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - Her job will be (slightly) revealed in this chapter! Read on to find out ^^**

**Demonic Angel 7 - Updated.. ^_^**

**Jenny - Thank you :3**

**Okay! That's just about most of em'. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this fic :3 I love ya'll 3**

**Hehe :) I spent three days working on this so I hope you like it ^^**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 8 of 'A Wish' :3**

**P/S : Beta'd this time.. Well, most of it anyways XD As usual, proof-read. Mistakes? Tell me :3**

**PP/S : Because I actually had the time, I wrote a little bonus p.o.v at the bottom ^^ Just to help the story progress a little :)**

******PPP/S: I had no idea what you know, where these aristocrats get their money from so I had to make it up xD**

**Disclaimer : Well, there are some famous brands and a little invented one in this chapter. I do not own any of em'. Freeure is in fact something generated online xD I don't own VK or any of the characters :/**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The building had a total if thirty eight floors. It was a quick and smooth ride straight to the top floor. Apparently, the elevator opened straight into none other than Kaname's office. It was amazing. As expected, he also had a floor to top window. She could see that he had a pretty good view of the streets of Paris. Yuki stepped into the office with Ichijou to see Ruka, Hanabusa, Kain and two other people she didn't know.

"What took you so long?" Ruka huffed. Yuki ignored her comment.

"Ichijou." Kaname said.

"Kaname!" he said cheerfully, "Is Diana here yet?"

Kaname turned to look at Hanabusa who nodded, "She's on her way here." he said.

"Er.. Exactly what am I supposed to be doing here?"

"Yuki-chan, you're going to get a job." Ichijou said.

"Oh. Right.."

"By the way, have we introduced you to Shiki and Rima? You're going to be working closely with them from now on." Kaname said. "Shiki and Rima? No I don't think you have." She shook her head. "This is Senri Shiki." Shiki had mahogany coloured hair and bluish gray eyes. He, like Akatsuki, was looking expressionless, "Nice to meet you Senri-senpai." Yuki had grown used to calling just above everyone of Kaname's 'friend's' senpai. They were probably all older than her anyways. He nodded slightly. "And this is Touya Rima." Rima had ginger orange straight hair and cerulean blue eyes. She reminded Yuki much of a doll. "Touya-senpai. Nice to meet you too." Rima's expression was indifferent but she like Shiki, merely nodded. Yuki then realized that she'd seen them from earlier this morning. At least she knew their names now. That was when a blonde haired woman emerged from the elevator. She was wearing a beige trench coat with black pants and was carrying a black Longchamp handbag on the crook of her elbow, "I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic on Champs-Élysées was terrible." the woman said as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. She spoke with a French accent and looked like she was in her mid-forties.

"That's alright Diana." Kaname said.

"Now, what's this meeting about? I see all your high-ranks are here." she gestured around the room with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, you see. Yuki here," he nodded towards Yuki who stepped forward, "she's... Let's say indebted to me. So, I'm giving her a job here at the company and putting her under your department and your care."

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Ah. Indebted to you? Well, what can she do?" Kaname looked expectantly at Yuki, "Well, I like fashion. Does that count?" she shrugged. Diana eyed Yuki's outfit. "I must say, you have a decent fashion sense," she then turned to Kaname and smiled, "I'll take her. She's definitely more than she seems." Kaname smiled in return, "Thank you Diana. One more thing, can you put her to work with Shiki and Rima over here on their latest shoot?" Diana nodded, "No issue." Kaname nodded, "Thank you coming here today despite your busy schedule." She merely smiled, "It's _my_ job after all. You're the boss here." She nodded her goodbye and turned to the elevator. Once she was out of sight and safely out of earshot, Ruka groaned loudly, "I _hate _that scheming little twerp. After all, if she didn't listen to Kaname-sama, I would've fired her on the spot."

"What did she ever do to you?" Hanabusa raised an eyebrow. "She's such a little twerp. She doesn't even acknowledge me! And I'm _her_ boss!" Ruka said spitefully. "I absolutely despise humans." Kaname sighed, "Ruka, enough. She's a valuable asset to the company." Ruka crossed her arms, "Only because Kaname-sama does not wish for her to die do I put up with her." she muttered. Yuki looked at them, "So what am I supposed to be doing anyways? Which department does Diana work in?"

"I have no intention of answering her question so I'm leaving. I got a date with a new Louis Vuitton." Ruka said, announcing her departure. She grabbed her, what Yuki recognized as a Balenciaga, bag off the couch and left. Ichijou looked at Kaname, "Kaname, I'm going to take Yuki on a tour of the company here and explain to her how it works okay?" he smiled. Kaname nodded and dismissed everyone. Ichijou grinned, "Okay, now how about we start with the basics?" Yuki merely nodded and followed Ichijou and everyone else to the elevator. "Okay, to start off with, the Kuran Corporation is a multi-billion dollar worldwide empire built by Kaname's deceased father, Kuran Haruka. There are many branches to this company. First off, the main is the stock market. Then we make clothes and stuff." Yuki listened to Ichijou's explanation with interest. There was really a lot to this Corporation she didn't know. They sold clothes under the label Freeure. She'd seen the brand name before on Rodeo Drive in L.A once but did not own any clothes with that brand. According to Ichijou, it was really popular for teenage girls and guys alike. Ruka apparently was working as the CEO for that branch of the company and Diana the Vice President. Diana also apparently never listens to Ruka just because she's older and more experienced than her. Kaname hasn't done anything about it though. Now, Yuki has to work under both Diana _and_ Ruka. It was going to be hell. Ichijou had suggested they go to the nearby café for lunch and Yuki agreed. She was starving. After settling for a sandwich and an iced latte macchiato, they got a table and Ichijou continued to tell her more about the Corporation.

"What about you Ichijou-senpai? Do you work at the company too?" Yuki asked as she took a sip of her coffee. He nodded, "Yeah. My grandfather is a major shareholder the company and I work as the vice-president to Kaname." he smiled. "Senpai, you sure are a cheerful person." His smile was contagious. It made Yuki smile too. Ichijou shrugged happily, "I like being happy and smiling. It's better than being miserable all the time." Yuki smiled, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"So, is that all I need to know?" she said as she got up. "Yes… Oh wait one more thing! Shiki and Rima are models for our company clothing line. They are also our friends but they don't really talk much so don't think they are rude if they don't answer you straight away. They're just shy." Ichijou said.

"Models? No wonder Touya-senpai is so pretty! Senri-senpai too!" she smiled. Ichijou laughed, "Yeah, they work as part-time models sometimes." Yuki nodded, "Gotcha'." She then bowed as she said her goodbyes, "Ichijou-senpai. Thank you for your help!" He smiled, "No need to be so formal Yuki-chan. I'm just helping a friend after all." Yuki looked at the setting sun. "I should be going now. See you tomorrow." Ichijou said. Yuki smiled and waved, "Sayonara Ichijou-senpai." As she watched Ichijou walk away, she felt happier. It was a pretty good first day.

Yuki walked back to the company building and went to look for Kaname. The receptionist stared daggers at her as she walked in. Yuki just ignored her and headed straight for the elevators.

_What's her problem?_

She arrived upstairs to be greeted by the stale darkness. The sun was beginning its descend and the place was lit only by an orangey glow. Yuki looked closer to see Kaname looking outside his window with a glass of what looked like red wine. "Kaname?" she said. He turned to see her standing there, "Yuki." He set the glass down on the table. "What are you doing here?" She smiled a little, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to find out when I would be starting my job." He just looked at her, "Tomorrow. Ruka will take you to the shooting location along with Shiki and Rima." Yuki sighed, "Of all people. Why her?" Kaname chuckled, "I can see that you have a great dislike for her." She crossed her arms and flopped down on the couch, "Please. I have nothing against her. She just annoys the hell out of me. She's such a diva and she acts like she's on some drama." Kaname leaned against his desk, "I've known her since I was a child. Ruka can be difficult but she cares in her own ways. That's just how she is." She sighed, "It's not as if I hate her or anything. I just don't like the way she acts. Even if she is difficult, I don't think she should be insulting me every other hour." He laughed, "Well, I have no idea how to handle girl fights so if you are looking for some help, I doubt I can help you. Try asking Hanabusa, he's always in an argument with Ruka one way or another. Other times they are scheming to kill each other or something." This made Yuki laugh, "But Hanabusa seems just as spoiled as Ruka." He smiled, "They have the money and the ego to match it seems." Yuki looked at him and laughed again, "I wouldn't have guessed. What does Aido-senpai and Ruka's family do for a living?"

"Hanabusa is the heir of the Aido family, one of the highest lineages of aristocratic families alongside the Ichijou family. Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Shiki, Rima and Takuma's families are prominent aristocrats whose families inherit the fortune from earlier generations as well as their current jobs. Ruka, Hanabusa and Akatsuki are actually cousins as they are from branch families." Yuki raised an eyebrow, "I had no idea that they were related. By the way.. Uh.. Kaname, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "Go ahead." Yuki swallowed as she decided to take the plunge, "Earlier today, Ichijou-senpai was telling me about the company and how it was founded and such. He mentioned your father. Kuran Haruka?" Kaname sighed, "My father's been gone along with my mother for a long time now." Yuki looked at him, "I'm sorry… I just had to ask…" Kaname shook his head, "It's alright. It's been a long time. I'll tell you about it if you must know." She looked at him, "You don't have to tell me. I'm kind of a busybody to ask anyways. I shouldn't stick my nose into other people's business." He chuckled, "You're too innocent." She smiled, "I'm not always innocent. I have my moments." He sat down next to her, "I see. So, would you like to know?" She shrugged, "If it's okay with you."

"My father was Kuran Haruka and my mother was Kuran Juuri. He started this company about thirteen years ago. Back when I was merely a child of five years. It was then as the company began to grow into a multi-billion dollar incorporation. My mother was a socialite, always throwing parties and attending gatherings. My father and I also joined my mother in such events. It was not fun. One day, my parents brought me to Hanabusa's house and I met him and his sister. He hated me at first but gradually, he began to like me. Ruka and Akatsuki were alright with me. It was rather amusing playing with them as a child. Not soon after I'd met Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki, my parents were murdered by my treacherous uncle, Kuran Rido. After that, I was sent to live with Takuma. His grandfather, Asato was named as my legal guardian." Yuki felt sorry for him, his parents were murdered by his uncle at such a young age. "So you must be really close to Takuma." He nodded, "He was closest to me. Although, gradually the five of us became close friends." By then, the sun had almost completed its descend and it was getting dark. Yuki smiled as she got up from the couch, "Thank you for telling me your story Kaname. Whatever it is, you can always tell me." Even if they were merely acquaintances, it felt right to tell him that. "I should get going now. It's getting dark." Kaname stood up, "It's dangerous to be out at night. Can I offer you a ride home?" Yuki smiled and gratefully accepted his offer, "Thanks." They took the elevator straight down to the basement car park and led the way to his car. A shiny black Audi TT. "Kaname, do you just so happen have a collection of cars?" she looked at him meaningfully. He shrugged, "Eh, I have a few." She climbed in to the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. He drove at a relatively slow pace. There was silence in the car. It wasn't an awkward silence though. They were merely enjoying each other's company. It came to an end all too soon. They arrived in front of the building and she got out, "Thanks for the ride." she smiled. He smiled back, "You're welcome. See you tomorrow." She nodded and slammed the door shut. She watched as the car slowly disappeared from her view before continuing up to her apartment. Yuki felt herself smile as she rode the elevator up to her apartment. She had to admit, she did have a tiny crush on Kaname. Just a small one. After all, what harm can a small crush cause? She didn't bother changing out of her clothes and just clambered into the bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

※ Bonus

**Kaname's P.O.V**

As he drove back to his own apartment, he couldn't help but think about Yuki. She was so… Innocent... She had denied it earlier but in his eyes, she will always be just that. The innocent little girl he'd saved ten years ago. She was bold and her character was slightly like Ichijou's. Cheerful most of the time but when the situation required it, she could be serious. He liked that about her. Clearly, Kaien had raised her well. But probably not well enough. What exactly was she doing in Paris by herself? Had her two brothers not interfered her from leaving? He could tell she was lying but he didn't ask. He'd told her the story about his past. The past that belonged to him belonged to her too. For the past ten years, he'd left Yuki to the care of Kaien Cross, his wife and two sons Zero and Ichiru. He'd wished to keep an eye on her but his work had interfered. Hence, he could only hope that Kaien was taking care of his sister. For the first time in ten years, Kaname had finally got to see his beloved little sister. She still had the long flowing hair like their mother Juuri's and like both their parents, garnet red eyes. It was funny the way her eyes sparkle whenever she laughed. As he parked his car inside the basement parking of the building, he couldn't help but hope that she was happy with her life. He'd give up everything for her happiness. It'd break his heart if she wasn't. He took the elevator to the penthouse and unlocked the door to his apartment. He pulled off his coat and dropped it on the couch. Walking over to the drawer in his bedroom, he took out a packet of blood tablets and dropped a few in a wine glass before adding water. It tasted nothing like blood itself but he'd already grown used to the taste so it was alright with him. The other thing was that, seeing Yuki had reawakened the monster inside him that took forever to seal away. The lust for her blood. It was nearly unbearable. He'd never try to take anything from her though. She was still oblivious to the fact that they were vampires. After all, it took their mother's life to seal away the vampire side of her and Kaname would like to keep it that way. He'd like to keep her as a human. Even if he had to suffer being alone for the rest of his life..

* * *

**And that's a wrap :3**

**What do you guys think? Was he being OOC again? xD**

**I'm gonna follow most of the original plot of the manga so yup ^_^**

**I had to write Kaname's P.O.V separately though. LOL.**

**Anywho, did you like this chapter overall? :3 **

**R&R kay?**

**.xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!~**

**お待たせしました！****(Omataseshimashita, sorry to keep you waiting!)**

**Minna, are you well? It's Christmas time! :3**

**It's Christmas Eve today! :) Hope you guys have a wonderful day! ^^**

**This is just a short chapter though. Hope you still enjoy it!**

**Some replies to the reviews I enjoy getting ^^ :**

**michelle88222 - Thank you! :3 Hopefully I can continue to write chapter's you'll love ^^**

**Demonic Angel 7 - Updated finally ^^ Hope you like it! :)**

**Kairilou1 - Sorry if I confuse you XO Hope you'll keep reading though! ^^ No worries! I'm not going to stop till I finish this story! :D**

**angelcheonsa - You can say that again! If only Kaname hadn't decided to go on a killing spree ._." Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for right? :DD**

**Sapphire Kuran - Arigato :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^**

**BookWormMissy - I've missed reading your reviews :3 Thank you for reading :D**

**Jaynie - I can tell you are a big ShiMa fan :3 Hehe.. Hopefully you'll enjoy this :3**

**A big thank you to everyone whose been with this story from the very start and the ones who are following it now! I'm happy and I hope I can continue to write for you all! :DD**

**Okay, now, here's Chapter 9 to 'A Wish'.**

**P/S : Proof-read (I suppose? xD) Mistakes? Tell me ^^ I want to make sure you guys enjoy it! :) Ideas? Leave me a review and I'll keep it in mind! ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The next day, Yuki had woken up at five in the morning. Apparently, Hanabusa had sent her a text stating that she should get done before six. How he'd gotten her number in the first place was a mystery. She went to take a shower before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Turning on the blow dryer, she began the daunting task of drying her hair before pulling it into a low ponytail. Like Kaname had said, Ruka had come to pick her up in a limo with Shiki and Rima. "Good morning." Yuki said as she got in. Ruka merely casted a glance at her before her phone rang. "Hello?" she had a smile on her face, "Yes Jean? Yeah, we are on our way. See you there." As soon as she hung up, the smile disappeared only to be replaced by a frown. "Urgh." Shiki looked at her, "What?" Her hand clenched the phone tightly, "I just want to break his little head off. He'd called me at least ten times at five in the morning asking when we would be there when I already told him by six thirty. Doesn't he understand English?" Yuki looked at Ruka. For someone who woke up at approximately four thirty in the morning, she was looking as fashionable as ever. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was dressed like she is on her way for a Vogue photo shoot.

_How does she do it..?_

Yuki shook her head. Clearly, Ruka did not leave the house without looking like a supermodel. They arrived at the shooting location. Turns out, it was at an abandoned warehouse. Classy… The limo driver dropped them directly outside the building and they got out. The way that Rima and Ruka walked, you'd think they were strutting down a runway. The moment they entered the warehouse, a jet black haired guy with brown eyes waltzed up to Ruka, "Ruka darling! You're finally here!" Shiki and Rima were ushered away to make-up and hair by some of the guys assistants. "Jean! It's nice to see you again. It's been far too long." Ruka smiled sweetly. She would definitely make a good actress. You couldn't even tell the fakeness in her voice. Yuki stood there awkwardly while they talked. "Okay, so we're shooting until twelve?" Ruka sighed, running her eyes through a list that Jean handed her. He clasped his hands together and smiled, "Yes. Now let's get started. Who is the girl behind you?" Before Ruka could say anything, Diana walked by, "She's the new outfit coordinator that our boss assigned exclusively to Shiki and Rima." Ruka scowled before walking away to the direction of the make-up and hair area. Yuki looked at Diana, "Well, what do you need me to do?" Diana gestured for her to follow her, "Come along." She led Yuki towards racks of clothes. "Go ahead and choose whatever you want and think matches. I'll be back later." She then disappeared somewhere. Yuki looked at the many racks of branded clothes. "Wow." Sifting through the racks, she picked out a few outfits she thought would complement each other nicely. "Well, well, looks like I underestimated you." Diana came back, on her face a smile of approval. "Those outfits would look gorgeous on those two." Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Really? I was just messing around." Diana took the bunch of clothes from her and hurried away, leaving a very confused Yuki behind.

Yuki stood beside Ruka who was ultimately lounging on a chair while overlooking Shiki and Rima's shoot. As usual, she had her sunglasses on the top on her head and she was holding a piece of paper, fanning herself although the air conditioning was on. "Hey, pest." Ruka called. Clearly, she was referring to non-other than Yuki. "What did you just call me?" Yuki grunted. "What do you want anyways?" Ruka looked at her, "I'm not one to give out compliments, especially to little brats like you, but I must say, your outfit selection was decent. Quite complimenting..." Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Wow… Er, thanks?" Ruka rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it." Yuki smiled a little, "I won't. Not that I am actually expecting anything else." When the photo shoot was over, they headed over for lunch at a nearby restaurant. Diana was also invited, much to Ruka's displeasure as usual. After lunch, they parted ways. With Shiki and Rima being requested to a meeting with Jean and Diana, Ruka went off shopping and Yuki was left to wander around the area. It was pretty far from where she lived and she was actually pretty lost. She walked around from where the restaurant was before giving up. "Sure. Leave the new girl utterly lost in a whole different part of town." she muttered. Her phone began to ring and she dug it out of her jeans pocket.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where are you?"

_Sounds familiar_..

"Kaname?" it was the first name that came to mind.

"Yeah it's me. Back to my question, where are you?"

"Oh. Yeah. Ruka took me to Shiki and Rima's shoot in well, I have no idea where, but anyways, everyone including Diana ditched me here. So here I am, wandering around where ever this is."

He actually laughed, "Okay. Okay. I'll come and get you. Think you can find your way back to the warehouse?"

"Yeah.. Wait, how did you know we were at a warehouse?" she said as she began to retrace her footsteps back to the restaurant.

"Yuki. Did you forget that Ruka has to submit reports to me? Ichijou is the one who schedules these things with her anyways."

"Oh right. Sorry."

_In front of the restaurant… Er… How did I get here again? _Remembering, she walked ahead. It wasn't even that far.

"It's quite alright. Anyways, did you find your way back yet?"

"Almost… Just about there I suppose."

"I'll meet you at the front."

It wasn't long before she made her way back to the front of the warehouse. There was a black BMW outside. Not exactly recognizing the model, she walked by and saw Kaname inside. She knocked on the window and the window rolled down, "Hey." Pulling open the door, she slid inside. "Okay, I'm declaring you with an obsession for cars." He looked at her, "Just because I own more than two cars means I have an obsession? What kind of theory is that?" She rolled her eyes as she pulled on her seatbelt, "Please, if you've ever met my dad and my brothers, you'll know why I say you have an obsession." Kaname raised an eyebrow, "I'm not planning to start a car collection if that's what you have in mind." She shrugged, "None of my business anyways. Where are we going?" He leaned back into his seat, "Dunno, was just wondering if you needed a lift back home. I sort of expected that Ruka would leave you to go shopping or something." Yuki sighed, "Well, yeah. It was nice of you. Thanks." He began to drive. "You're welcome." She leaned back in to the leather seat, "I don't understand how Ruka can wake up at five in the morning and still look like she just came back from a photo shoot." Kaname chuckled, "I'm pretty sure she's okay with it. She'll do just about anything to look her best." Yuki looked outside the window, "Well, that's good to know." He nodded, "Well, Ruka will always be Ruka. She was like this from young and I doubt she'll change anytime soon."

* * *

**So? What did you think? ^^**

**I was planning on writing a Christmas chapter for tomorrow! No promises but I'll try my best! ^^**

**Leave me a review? :3**

**Happy Christmas Eve!~**

**.xx**


	10. Chapter 10 (Special Christmas Chapter)

**Hey minna~**

**It's finally Christmas! I got everything I wanted! What about you? :3**

**Although I am not sure when you guys will be free to read this, I hope you do and leave me a review too! ^^**

**I got three so far :**

**snsdfighting1040 - Thank you! ^^ I've finally posted the special Christmas chapter! :3 I'm not that good but I'll try my best! :) Thanks again ^^**

**angelcheonsa - Thank you :D I'm happy you liked it! Good question! I'll be doing it pretty randomly (what?) xD No worries! You have not seen the last of Kaname's P.O.V! But for now, enjoy this chapter okay? :3**

**Guest - Thanks for your review! Appreciate it! ^^ Here's the update! :)**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, I really love reading them ^^**

**Also, note that this is the first part to the chapter! :) I'll be posting it in either two or three parts because it's going to be a long chappy! :) Wait for it okay?~ ^^**

**P/S : Not Beta'd (She's busy writing her own story! XD) Proof-read once. Mistakes? Tell me! :)**

**After all that, here's chapter 10 (Like a decade? xD) to 'A Wish'! **

**Commence reading! ^.^ hehe :3**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

※ Special Chapter

-Two months later (December)

It's been about three months since Yuki had first arrived in Paris and started working for Kaname. She'd gotten better at her job, getting praises from Diana and even an occasional nod from Ruka. She was now not only working for Shiki and Rima but also for other models that were hired. Lately, everyone had been excited for the Christmas Gala that Aido and Ruka were hosting in New York. It was apparently a big deal and everyone who was anyone was going. They were inviting all the company staff and even big shots from the other companies. It was going to be a huge event. Although for now, it was going to be work. At least, for the next week anyways. "Ruka, I need you to approve the samples for the next line." Yuki said, standing in her office. As usual, Ruka was fiddling with her phone, "Can't you see I'm busy? Just put the forms here, I'll sign them later." Yuki sighed and put the paperwork on her table. "What are you doing anyways?" Ruka eyed her, "I'm on a texting spree. Hanabusa and I are hosting the Gala in less than a week and a lot has to be done okay? Catering, the florists, etcetera. You get me. Now get out of my office. Don't you have your own things to do?" Yuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. I'm leaving." Since it was almost time for the holidays, she didn't pick fights that Ruka always started. Yuki left the room to see Hanabusa literally pacing the halls with the phone in his hand. She quietly walked past him. "No, no, no! I want the champagne flown to New York City not London you imbecile!" she heard him yelling to the phone. Both of them wanted to host the biggest Gala of the year and they were definitely not going cheap in any way. Yuki was sure that Kaname wouldn't say no anyways. After all, it was good publicity for the company. She wasn't sure what she needed to do now so she just wandered around the building. "Yuki-chan!" she turned at the sound of her name. "Ichijou-senpai." she smiled. "What can I do for you?" He shook his head, "I was just bored and wandering around. What are you doing?" She shrugged and grinned, "Same as you then."

"Coincidence? I think not," he smiled. "So, are you going to Ruka and Aido-senpai's big Christmas Gala?" Yuki sighed, "I may or may not I suppose. I don't have a thing against big parties but I just don't feel like going. Also, it's all the way in New York. I still have to pay Kaname back remember?" Ichijou smiled, "Yuki-chan, you are too hard working sometimes. If you're worried about the plane ticket and such, there's no need. Every year, Ruka and Hanabusa have their parties all over the world. They'll arrange private jets and limos. It's all paid for by the company as long as you're an employee." She shook her head, smiling. "I am starting to think I should expect more from this company. After all, it's like everything is paid for in advance." Ichijou laughed, "Well, that is quite true. Without fail, Ruka and Hanabusa will arrange parties for all occasions. There was once this big Halloween party they threw last year and they even had pumpkins specially carved. Ruka was dressed as a witch by the way." Yuki giggled, "Why am I not surprised?" He laughed at her comment.

_It's fun to talk to someone like Ichijou-senpai. Rather than someone like Aido-senpai or Ruka. Senri-senpai, Touya-senpai and Kain-senpai are okay though._

"Are you going to change your mind about going now?" Ichijou said. "Well, that depends. I'll think about it." He grinned, "That's great. I hope you'll be there! It might just be fun after all. Think of it as a repayment for all the work you've done at the company so far." He winked and she smiled, "Like I said, I'll think about it." Looking at his watch, he sighed, "Sorry Yuki-chan. I have to go now, there's a meeting downtown with the Board of Directors." She shrugged smiling, "Its okay. It was fun talking to you. Good luck with that meeting." He sighed again and turned to leave, "I'll try my best." She watched him leave and decided to go home. It was about six in the evening and at least she's finished for the day. Walking out of the building, she decided to head to a nearby restaurant for dinner. After that, she decided to go home. Flipping the light switch, her phone buzzed with a text. It was someone she'd never expected. It was Zero.

_Yuki. The reason our parents didn't look for you is because I sent you to boarding school. It was on impulse and just act like you're there okay?_

That was when her phone began to ring. The caller ID was as expected, her older brother.

"Zero-nii?"

"Yuki. It's been too long." Zero said, a fake smile clear in his voice.

"I know.. How's everybody doing?" she said with equal fakeness. "Where's Ichiru-nii?" The phone was then passed on to her second brother. "Yuki-chan! How is your _boarding school_?" Clearly he was in on the secret too. "Ichiru-nii! It's amazing. The kids at my school are _so_ nice." That was when the phone was given to her mom. They were passing the phone around like it was a game. "Yuki! How dare you leave for boarding school without telling us! We were so worried! We thought you had run away! Then Zero told us you wanted to leave for a boarding school in London! How are you? Are you coming back for Christmas?" She sucked in a deep breath, "Oh no, I just wanted to get away to London, that's all! I don't think I am coming back for Christmas though," Yuki then remembered the Christmas Gala, "I've made some plans with my friends and such." Her mother sounded disappointed, "Oh.. Okay then. Hold on your father wants to talk to you."

"Yuki?" it was the sound of her father's voice. "Hi Dad." It was a pretty awkward moment. "How are you? Are you not coming back for Christmas?" Yuki sat down on the bar stool and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I'm fine. Just been busy lately… No, I don't think I am going to be back this time. You guys will just have to decorate the tree without me." Her father merely sighed, "Alright. Well, since you are busy, I suppose we'll just say goodbye here." She ran a hand through her hair, "Well, okay. Goodbye mom, dad, Zero-nii, Ichiru-nii." They all said their farewells and hung up, leaving a rather upset Yuki behind. She missed them a lot. There wasn't anything she could do to stop missing them but at least she knew they were fine. Although apparently Zero and Ichiru had managed to deceive the both of them. It was rather impressive. For the first time in her life, she wasn't spending Christmas with her family. She'd have to agree to go for that Christmas Gala now. At least she wouldn't be alone. Kaname had already asked her for her conformation to go last week and she still hadn't given him an answer. Well, she did. He just refused to accept it.

* * *

_"What do you mean you aren't going?" Kaname asked, looking rather bewildered. "I don't want to go to Ruka and Aido-senpai's big Christmas Gala. It's too far anyways." She repeated for the umpteenth time. "Why not?" he asked, "It's going to be the biggest Gala of the year and it's your first celebration with us… You have to come!" Yuki sighed, talking to him was like trying to convince a monkey not to eat a banana. "I just don't want to go okay?" Also, it was apparent Kaname won't take no for an answer. "I refuse to let you say no so I'll give you until next week to give me an answer. Hopefully your mind will be changed by then."_

* * *

Now, at least she had an answer he would approve of. She scrolled through her contacts list and dialed Kaname's number. "Hey, it's me. I've made up my mind. I'm going to that Christmas Gala. When are we leaving?"

* * *

**Well? :3**

**What did you think of the first part of this Christmas chapter? ^^ Are you excited to see what happens at the Gala? :3**

**I hope you are! :) By the way, sorry for all the line breaks xO The one in Italic is sort of a flashback if you hadn't figured it out yet (I think you already had XD) Anyways, so yep. Once again, Merry Christmas :) Thanks for reading and wait for part 2 okay minna?~**

**Arigato :3**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Two  
**

**Hi minna!~**

**It's Part II of the Christmas chapter! How are you guys? :)**

**This story has finally reached 70 reviews! I was really really happy! :') I'm waiting for the day it gets to a hundred ^^**

**I'll be waiting for that day okay? :D**

**Some reviews ^^ :**

**snsdfighting1040 - The Christmas Gala will be in the next chapter ^^ Here is part 2 :) Hope you enjoy it! Happy belated Christmas! Haha xD**

**Jaynie - IKR.. I thought that Kaname was really cute at the end when he wanted Yuki to go to the Gala. Happy belated Christmas :3**

**BookWormMissy - Thank you! ^^ It's awesome that you managed to read it on Christmas Day! :)) Merry belated Christmas :))**

**angelcheonsa - I'll take it that you liked it? xD Thank you! Here is the next chapter. BTW, was thinking about your suggestion! It may just happen! :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys :) Really appreciate it!**

**Here's chapter 10 Part 2! :3**

**P/S : Proof-read once :) Mistakes? Tell me :D I appreciate it! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

She'd told him she was going. Well, now that she'd agreed to go, there was really nothing she could do. Yuki sighed as left her apartment the next day. "Took you long enough." it was Ruka. She stood there, leaning against the limo. As usual, she had her shades on. Today was another one of Shiki and Rima's shoots and the location was none other than the fabulous Eiffel Tower. Ruka got in and Yuki followed suit. The moment Ruka had stepped foot in the car, she began typing away at her phone again. Honestly, couldn't the girl spend five minutes without it? Yuki sighed and pulled out her own phone. There was a text from her best friend, Sayori.

_Yuki! Where have you been? Zero told me that you'd left the country for boarding school? I know that is not it! Call me when you can._

How should she respond? Yuki had known Yori for a long time and she could most definitely keep a secret. On the other hand, this was a big matter. If her parents ever found out that something was going on, the first person they would go to is most probably her and the way that her parents interrogated, it wouldn't take much for her to crack. Yuki ran a hand through her hair, "What am I going to tell her?" she said it out but not loud enough for Ruka to hear. In the end, she decided to leave it for the time being. She didn't have time to deal with this just yet, she still had to help out at the photo shoot and being distracted was not a good way to help out. There was still a long day ahead and she really didn't want to go to work like this. The moment the car stopped, they got out. Rima and Shiki were already there and getting ready for their shoot. Everything was already coordinated and as usual, the two of them were looking amazing. As Yuki continued to think about what to reply to Yori, she didn't realize she was pacing around. Ruka looked at her, "What are you doing?" Yuki snapped back into reality and stopped pacing, "What? Oh, nothing." Ruka rolled her eyes and continued tapping away at her phone. "Geez, you're really addicted to that thing aren't you?" Yuki sighed. "I am not! I'm in the middle of planning the year's biggest Christmas Gala okay? Now get out of my hair will you." Ruka waved her hand. "Yeah yeah." Yuki rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was actually _listening_ to Ruka now. Although, that was definitely the least of her concerns at the moment. By the time the shoot was over, her mind was made up. "I'm just going to lie." she sighed. Pulling out her phone to text Yori, she hesitated before typing out the words.

_Nothing is up. Really. I've really left for boarding school. I just wanted to get away. I promise I'll text you soon._

She'd never lied to her best friend before but now was definitely an exception. _Sorry Yori.._ she thought guiltily as she hit the send button. At least she wasn't going to replying anytime soon. On the way home, she continued to feel guilty. Honestly, couldn't she tell one simple lie without feeling like she'd just murdered someone? She's lied, regrettably, to both her parents and she's never felt this way. It was probably because she's never lied to her. It was hard to push it out of her mind. The moment Yuki had got home, she just collapsed into her bed and threw the covers over her head. She was mentally exhausted from being guilty. Her bed had definitely never felt more comfortable.

Today was the day that Ruka and Aido would be announcing the theme of the Gala. Ruka had asked for all the presidents and vice-presidents to be in the meeting room with Yuki being the only exception. She was asked to sit next to Hanabusa and Akatsuki as she watched Ruka make her way to the head of the table, "After many refused themes and a massive fight with Hanabusa over here, the two of us had decided that it is going to be a masquerade party. It just all seemed so.. mysterious you know?" she smiled happily. There were murmurs around the table, "It was either that or some 80s theme okay? So just get with it." she snapped. Everyone shut up, clearly, they were slightly afraid of her. Hanabusa stood up from his seat, "Oh and one more thing? Everyone is required to show up with a partner. There'll be a dance competition and the winners will be given a special surprise at the end of the night." Yuki stared at him in shock, you needed a _partner_? Like a _date_? She's only ever been out on a few dates and she was not exactly the best dance partner. Masquerade or not. It was going to be so embarrassing if she couldn't find a date. Maybe she should just ask Ichijou. She doubted anyone was going to ask her. It was only, what? Her third month there? She barely knew half of her co-workers names! Let alone had actually talked to any of them. As everyone filed out of the meeting room, she could already see everyone talking excitedly about it. The girls were all wondering who was going to ask who and the guys were already nervous. Yuki sighed, "What the hell did I just get myself into?" Ruka followed her from behind, "Got anybody special in mind?" she said it in a teasing tone. Yuki rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself. Who are you going with?" Ruka flipped her hair, "Oh please. I've got hordes of boys waiting outside for me. Although I've already promised Akatsuki." Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Kain-senpai wants to take _you_ to the Gala and _dance_ in the competition with you?" Ruka smiled sweetly, "I don't see what's wrong. After all, it's still better than being Ms. Lonely at a Christmas Gala." She walked off waving over her shoulder. Yuki stared at Ruka who had left along with the rest of the people. "She's right anyways. I'm going to be a loner." Yuki widened her eyes in terror. "I can't believe I just admitted that Ruka was right. What is wrong with me?!" There was exactly four more days till the Christmas Gala would be held in New York City. How was she going to find a date by then?

* * *

**Ehh?! A date?! I wonder whose it going to be? Will it be our main couple or maybe someone else? You'll have to find out in the next chapter :) I'll be waiting for your reviews okay? ;)**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Minna, ogenki desu ka? :D**

**Happy belated New Year's! How's your page 2 of 365 going along? Hehe :3**

**Okay, well, I have bad news and good news! Which one do you want first? Okay, we'll go with the bad news D:**

**Bad news : I'm starting school and I won't have as much time to write :'(**

**Good news : The end to the Christmas Chapter is coming soon :3**

**Guys, I'm sorry if there are mistakes xO Do tell me if you spot any! Hadn't had the time to completely re-read it yet but I suppose the first part should be okay because I sent it to my beta on Facebook chat xD**

**Some awesome reviews :D I love you people :D And it's also because of you that this story has gotten over 81 reviews :3 Thank you guys! :**

**kanamefan3 - All of this is building up to that moment :D Keep reading okay? :)**

**Guest - Here's the update :D**

**snsdfighting1040 - Kyaaa! xD Read on to find out! :D Surprise surprise? ;)**

**Scarlet's Name - Thank you :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - It's okay :D I think it's gonna be real soon :O**

**angelcheonsa - Hehe :D Let's see okay? :3 I promise it won't be too far off in the future ;)**

**Precious Thing - Thanks for the review :) Update is here! :D**

**Kairilou1 - Eh? xD Really? Let's see who she picks by the end of the chapter ;)**

**Guest - Will Kaname go with Yuki? Keep reading to find out :DD**

**Guest - Thank you :3 It's nice to know I can keep you guys in suspense! :3**

**Jaynie - RuKain is one of my favourite canon pairings xD**

**Thanks for reviewing guys :D Love love love receiving mail updates about it :)**

**Here is Chapter 10 Part III! Hope you love it :D**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Two more days to the Gala and approximately three people had asked her. Yuki had only a vague idea of who they were and haven't given them an answer. Although there was _someone_ she wanted to ask her. There was exactly a five percent chance out of a hundred that he would actually ask her. She sat on her couch, slightly depressed. She was going to be a Ms. Loner. Ruka was going to win. She couldn't stand the fact that Ruka was about to win. It made her feel wrong for arguing with her so much. As she was about to leave the office for the day, Ichijou walked up to her. He was as cheerful as ever. "Yuki-chan." He smiled. Yuki smiled right back at him. Every time she saw him, she felt happier right away. "Ichijou-senpai! What can I do for you?" He shook his head and smiled, "Yuki-chan, why is it that every time I talk to you, you think I have some chore for you to attend to?" She blushed, "Sorry, blame your friend Ruka and Aido-senpai. Every time I turn around, they have something new for me to work out." Ichijou looked at her, "Well, I'm not your boss now am I? Yes, I have something to ask you." She raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Ask me what?"

"Will you be my date to the Christmas Gala?"

He actually said it with a smile on his face. No nervousness needed. "I'm not sure." was all she said. Ichijou merely smiled, "That's okay. Take your time. You don't have to answer me right away." He was just so nice. She didn't know what to say. "Thanks.. Ichijou-senpai, you're a really kind and gentle person." He grinned. "Thank you. I have to go now. I have another meeting on the other side of town with some of the company's shareholders. Kaname refused to meet with them so now, I have to go." He pretended to groan although she thought that he was too nice and considerate to complain about something his friend asked him to do. "See you." she said. He smiled and disappeared off down the hallway. Speaking of Kaname, she hadn't seen him since the last meeting that they'd had. For whatever reason, that was exactly when Yuki felt like she needed to see Kaname. Maybe something was wrong so he didn't want to go to the meeting. She took the lift up to his office. When she saw him, she smiled a little. He was just lying on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes. Was he asleep? She couldn't tell. Standing there for a while, she was about to leave when he spoke up. "Yuki? What's wrong?" She watched him sit up and look at her, "Nothing's wrong. Except that I've begun agreeing with Ruka and fighting with her a lot less." Kaname smiled, "Huh. Never thought I'd see that day." Yuki felt herself blush a little. Both Kaname and Ichijou always made her smile. They both had such nice personalities. "Well, I can't help it. If I argue with her, she might just have me fired." She laughed a little. He looked at her with serious eyes, "You know I would never allow her to do that." He looked almost… frightening. Those wine coloured eyes were mesmerizing. She couldn't tear her gaze away. She watched him stand up and walk towards her. What was he going to do? She merely stood there, frozen to the spot. Wanting to run away. Scared… It was the word she hated the most. She hated being scared. It reminded her a lot about that first day. The start of her memories.. Yuki knew that her parents weren't actually her _biological_ parents. She was adopted into the Cross family years ago. It wasn't exactly the hardest thing to find out. That and some of her relatives treated her like an outcast. Like she didn't actually belong in their society. As if she was different. She's always felt different. Out of curiosity one day, she decided to do a DNA test. The results? She wasn't related to _anyone_ in her family. Even after five years, she still wanted to know who her real parents were. She wanted to know if they were still alive. If they were nice people. Most importantly, why they'd left her… She wanted to know who she was. Maybe there wouldn't be any answers in the end but it was worth a shot. Yuki continued gazing into those soulful eyes. Somehow, it just felt like he knew the answers to everything. That she could rely on him in her time of need. That he would be there for her… Why? There wasn't an answer to that too. He stopped short a few inches from her. "I've told you a countless amount of times that I won't let anyone harm you and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Even if you don't remember it." She was confused, "Even if I don't remember what? What does that mean?" He looked at her, his eyes full of hurt. "Nothing." He seemed to recompose himself before smiling a little, "I'm glad I got you to change your mind about going to the Gala. Although I don't think I've gotten around to getting a date yet. Do you suppose Ruka would murder me if I went alone?" What did he mean by even if she didn't remember it? She didn't want to push it but she'll find out one way or another. Although, just somehow, her heart sank a little when she heard him say that. After all, _he_ was that someone she wanted to ask her. Trying to keep a smile on her face, she said, "Are you _sure_ that you are having trouble finding a date? You probably have tons of girls wanting in over their heads to go with you. Or maybe, you _do_ have someone in mind but is just too shy to ask her?" _You're such a liar_… She wanted to add.

"Ah. I don't see why everybody says that about me. Honestly, I don't think I'm a very attractive person." He shrugged.

_Are you serious?! Are you freaking serious?_

"Well you are. So quit whining about it. Not everyone can be as handsome and pretty as _some _people." She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I don't know. Can we stop talking about me already?"

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "You still haven't answered my question you know." He looked at her again with those garnet red eyes of his, "What question?" She sighed, "I repeat. 'Or maybe, you _do _have someone in mind but is just too shy to ask her?' What's your answer to that?" He pretended to think about it for a while, "Hm.. There is a certain somebody I'd like to ask. Although I am not sure if she'd like to go with me."

"If you never ask, she'll never get the chance to say yes."

"That's true but if I ask and she says no?"

"Then tough luck?"

She saw him smile when he heard her say that, "That's not an acceptable answer now is it?" he teased. "It is." Yuki said, a matter-of-factly. She was as stubborn as he was. "What are you waiting for? That girl is probably dying for you to ask her so go." Kaname sighed in defeat but his words meant otherwise, "No. Although I'll keep that in mind." She rolled her eyes, "You're kidding me. Trying to convince you is no use. You're as stubborn as a mule." He smirked, "As if you aren't exactly the same?" She shook her head and looked past him to the giant bay window. The sky was a mixture of at least five different shades of orange, pink and another few differentiating shades of yellow. It was very beautiful. "I think the best place to see a sunset like this would be at the beach." Kaname turned and nodded, "That's true." She looked on for a while longer before she turned to leave, "I think I should be going now." He nodded and saw her out. As she walked down the sidewalk, she wondered who could be that one girl that Kaname wanted to ask. Maybe she'd just question him again tomorrow.

* * *

Yuki woke up the next morning to the buzzing of the doorbell. She rubbed her eyes. "I'll be right there." Getting out of bed, she could feel a yawn coming on. The clock on her bedside table read was pointing to the ten. Definitely early for a Saturday morning. She opened the door to see a delivery man. He was holding a bouquet of white lilies and yellow roses decorated with small chamomile flowers. It looked amazing. There was letter attached inside the bouquet. "Sign here please." She signed the form and took the bouquet. Closing the door behind her, she pulled out the card. She sat on the bar stool with the bouquet by her side. It was addressed to her but from who she didn't know. As soon as she opened it, she could actually sort of tell.

_Yuki, remember our talk yesterday when you told me to ask that girl to be my date and I told you that I don't know if she would turn me down? Well, if you're wondering who that girl is, it's you. So, what do you say Yuki Cross? Will you be my date to the Christmas Gala? Yes or no?_

She reread the few sentences over and over again, still unable to bring herself to believe that the girl he'd wanted to ask was her. She was ever so certain he was going to ask Ruka. She didn't know what to say though. Ichijou had also asked her and she still hadn't given him a reply. Kaname or Ichijou? They were both such nice guys. She didn't want to say no to either of them but she couldn't be going with both of them now can she? "I'm sure Ichijou-senpai won't mind… Will he?" she said. Before she could actually think it through, her hand was moving instinctively. She'd dialed Kaname's number before even realizing it. The beeping tone indicated that his phone was ringing. Hanging up was not an option now.. "Hello?" He'd picked up on the third ring. "Hi… It's me. I got the flowers you sent."

"And your answer is?"

"Yes.

"Did you know I was actually expecting a no?"

"Are you serious?"

"I was just joking. Oh, we'll be flying off the day after tomorrow if you didn't know. I'll send a car to pick you up. Thanks for saying yes Yuki."

"You're welcome.. I'll see you on Monday then."

"Okay. See you."

It was a rather short-lived conversation. He sounded happy though. Now, to tell Ichijou and those three other guys she'd have to say thanks but no thanks.

* * *

**Ah.. So minna? Was it how you expected? Was it better than you expected? :D I am certainly hopping for the latter of course xD Sorry if it was running off course in between xD I was kind of lost on how to react a bit here and there so don't mind me xD**

**Hopefully, my next update will be by next week!**

**So, until then, take care minna :D**

**P/S : Leave me a review kay? :3**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Hi guys!**

**It's been about two weeks since the last update (I am so very very very sorry!) and I think I will have to take back what I said about this being the last to the Christmas chapter! I've decided to break it up into several shorter chapters so you guys won't have to wait as long! (: I thought it was a good idea! Hehe xD Even now I am editing this chappy with my iPod so sorry for any spelling errors! Is it just me or has this story reached 94 reviews? You guys have no idea what this means to me! Thanks minna! I love you all :D**

**Some replies to (reviews) - I love these very much :D :**

**snsdfighting1040 - Ohaiyou :D Sorry for the late update :( Hopefully this is enough for the time being :3**

**Guest9833 - Thank you so much for taking time to read this! :D Hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much! ^^**

**BookWormMissy - Thanks :D School has been a real drag lately. Pop quiz every other day! :( It's killing me! Sorry for the long wait D: Only just had time to finish this chapter! Hope you like it? :3**

**Precious Thing - Haha xD The idea just sort of popped into my head while writing xD Thanks for the review :D**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - I have a feeling it might just come clean soon enough :D Very very soon :3**

**Guest - Updated ^_^**

**Demonic Angel 7 - Done :D Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**angelcheonsa - I would never have turned down Kaname xD (Neither would Yuki, it's YuMe after all xDD), haha xD I'll most definitely add lotsa lotsa sweet and fluffy moments :D**

**anon - Wow! Thanks a bunch! :D Thanks for reading! I know right? The ZeKi-ness is driving me insane! I don't want Kaname to suffer :(**

**niq31 - Hehhhh? XD I'll try to write longer chapters okay? :D Thank you for reading ^_^**

**Kairilou1 - Hehe xD Was it really that good? Haha :3 It's nice to know you liked it so much! Hopefully you'll like this too? :D**

**Jaynie - Nah xD Kaname would never ask Ruka.. It'd be far to odd. Maybe if she went with Ichijou he might ask her xD Possibilities are endless xD Sankyu! I liked the flower part too :D**

**Guest - Arigato! Thanks for reading :D Hope you will like this too ^_^**

**And that's a wrap :D Thank you so much for all these lovely lovely reviews :3 I love reading them! Your reviews got me motivated at 7 a.m to go to school! Thanks minna!**

**Now finally, on to the story! I apologize if its kind of short. I hadn't had much time lately.. School life sucks :/ I am waiting for the holidays!**

**P/S : Sorry for any mistakes! Edited this chappy on my phone! Tell me if you spot anything that's out of place okay? :D**

**Here's Chapter 10 Part IV to 'A Wish'!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The three guys had absolutely no problem with it. Seems like they were used to getting rejected. The only person left on the list was Ichijou. Yuki looked hesitantly at the phone before scrolling through her contact list. By now, the list was slowly expanding. She had just about everybody's phone number. She even had Ruka's number. Ew. She reluctantly tapped Ichijou's number and listened to it ring while it connected.

_Beep beep… Beep beep…_

"Hello?"

_This is it…_

"Ichijou-senpai?"

"Yuki-chan! What's up?"

"Er… I just wanted to tell you something?"

"About?"

"I'm sorry Ichijou-senpai… I'm going to have to say no to being your date to the Gala. I'm sorry. It's just that I promised Kaname." she blurted everything out before she could have a chance to hesitate. "Yuki-chan, there's nothing to be sorry about! Its okay." he laughed a little. To say that he was being casual was going to be the understatement of the century.

_I hope I didn't hurt his feelings…_

"Ichijou-senpai… I really am sorry." she started, feeling guiltier by the second.

"It's okay Yuki-chan.. I know… Kaname already told me."

"?! What do you mean he already told you?!"

"Exactly what I said. He told me that he was taking you to the Gala and I said okay."

"Wow… I am kind of speechless at the moment here."

"Yuki-chan, sometimes you are just so funny." She heard him laugh, "Okay, I have to go. I have a lot of unfinished work to do." He sighed audibly. "Good luck senpai! Thanks for understanding." She could actually hear the smile in his voice, "Yeah. I'll try to finish this before the next century. You're welcome Yuki-chan." He hung up after that.

Yuki merely sat there, trying to understand what had just happened. Kaname had _told_ Ichijou she was going to the Gala with him? Had he really done that? She tried to get the thought out of her mind. Was she going insane? There was no way that he'd done that for her. After all, he didn't seem to be that kind of guy who'd you know… Do that for people like _her_. Did he actually have a _thing_ for her?

_No. Yuki. Stop. Stop right there. You know you aren't supposed to like him. He's supposed to be your boss. So stop. Just stop right there. No matter how much you want it to be true…_

She shook her head. That last part was definitely uncalled for. "Get your head straight Yuki. Stop thinking about it." Although, the more she tried to stop herself, the more she kept thinking about it. It was driving her insane. She spent the rest of the day in bed with the pillow over her head telling herself to snap out of it.

"Stop. Stop. Stop."

It was a day before the big Gala and she was still thinking about it. It wasn't till Ruka told her did she realize she was pacing up and down the hallway. Although, _told_ would be an understatement. "What are you doing?" Ruka said, pulling her shades off. That girl never went anywhere without them. "What?" Yuki stopped in her tracks. "I wasn't doing anything." She said, rather embarrassed. "Liar. Come on, tell Ruka what you were thinking about." Yuki looked at her, "What? Please tell me you did _not_ just say that." She rolled her eyes, "I did and I don't plan to take it back. Come on, spill."

"It's nothing _Aunt_ Ruka." Yuki smirked.

"Tell me you did _not_ just say that." She scowled at Yuki, "I am in no way your _aunt_. I'm too pretty to be an old lady." Yuki giggled, "Yeah yeah. Why would you care what I'm up to anyways?"

"Uh, I'm not trying to be friendly if that's what you're implying missy." she snapped at Yuki. "I didn't imply anything mind you." Ruka flipped her hair and smiled, "Well, it doesn't matter if you're not going to tell me. Now, get out of my way will you? I'm late for an appointment with my manicurist. I'm getting my nails done before the Gala tomorrow." With that, she walked away towards the direction of the elevators. Yuki sighed, "I suppose Ruka will always be Ruka." She began walking towards her office. There was just so many things to be done before she left tomorrow.

* * *

It was already 11 p.m. and Yuki still hadn't gotten the work done. Apparently, the work that _both_ Ruka and Diana were too lazy to do was dumped on her. Yuki sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Urgh. This is going to take forever." She muttered to herself. Why couldn't Ruka and Diana do their work by themselves? Were they really such lazy people? She stared at the pile of work helplessly. "Okay, I give up. I'm just going to put this back on their tables. She got up and picked up the pile of files. As she walked out of her office, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Even at this age, she was still indefinitely scared of the dark. It wasn't something that could be helped, especially after that incident ten years ago. Looking down the dark hallway, she took in a deep breath, "There's nothing to be scared of. After all, there's nothing there now is there?" she told herself. Yuki slowly crept out of her room and began walking. "There's nothing there, there's nothing there." She repeated over and over again, hoping she'll somehow manage to tell herself there was really nothing there. The future she went down the hall, the more scared she felt. It was as if… There was a presence behind her. "What is going on?" she whispered. Was there something there? There was definitely something there. She began to walk faster.

_Is it just me or am I hearing footprints now…?_

The faster she walked, whatever was behind her seemed to walk even faster. She broke into a run. Scared… The word she hated the most began to run through her head. Yuki ran as fast as she could. Afraid. Afraid of whatever was chasing her. Now more than ever did she wish she hadn't left her room. That was when the sound stopped. She slowly turned around, trying to see whatever was behind her. Then, whatever it was jumped on her. She screamed and began kicking wildly. What was it?! It had glowing red eyes, that of a vampire. Yuki screamed even louder. The thing looked very scary. She trashed around and screamed. At that moment, the only person's name that seemed to run through her head was…

"Kaname!"

"Yuki!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was just so.. xD Nevermind. I don't think that scared scene was scary enough.. Oh well. Hope you guys like it :) Writing in my spare moments now.. SCHOOL'S A BIG DRAG! :( Anyways, before I get out of control, hope you enjoyed this regrettably short chapter and wait for the next one okay? ^_^ Also, I'll be waiting for that one hundredth review okay? My ultimate goal shall be set at infinity xD Random babblings xD hehe xD**

**R&R? :D I likey reviews :D**

**See ya around!**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Five**

**Konbanwa minna! Gomen ne! It's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry D:**

**It's because I've been so busy with everything, I can only write in my spare time... I miss Summer vacation where I can just sit around and do nothing xO But that's alright, Summer will be here soon once again :3 Oh and guys, have you watched an anime called Sword Art Online (SAO)? I've been so addicted to that :D I finished all 25 episodes in two days xD Yes, you should go and watch it :3 I recommend to everybody xD Tell me if you like it okay? Now, time for my favourites! The reviews which all you lovely people write ^^**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - I wonder. Will Yuki be as forgiving? I dont know unfortunately. I shall give that some thought for my next chapter! ;)**

**Precious Thing - Arigato :3 Glad to hear it ^^**

**michelle88222 - Hopefully you'll like this too :)**

**pixievampire92 - Thanks for reading :3 Ah, cliffhangers are not very fun now are they? I know how you feel but it's needed to keep the story interesting. Don't you agree? :)**

**Guest - Thanks for the review :) Hope you'll enjoy this x3**

**anon - Oops! Sorry XO Been very tied up lately with school work but I'll try my best ^^**

**Guest - Why thank you :)) I'm happy to hear that! Please continue to support this story :3 Onegaishimasu! :3**

**French-fan - Thank you for your kind words :) I'm not good in French so I'll have to thank Google Translate xD That's alright :) Not everybody is fluent in everything but we must try to improve ^^ I appreciate you taking the time to read and review this story :)**

**vkloreo23 - Hehhh xD Please dont say you are lazy xD K-ON~ hehe xD Yeah, I'm so happy right now :3 116 reviews ^^ I'm estatic in fact xD Hope you'll enjoy this too :)**

**angelcheonsa - O.o.. I'm sorry this took so long though. I'm really glad to hear you love this story so much though ^^ Hopefully, this will be enough to cover it until next week?**

**Jaynie - Aha xD Sorry bout that though xD Although, maybe when and if it's possible, you can be the 200th :)**

**konannagatoyahikolover10 - Thanks for leaving reviews :) Love reading em' :3 Hope you'll enjoy this too :))**

**Guest - Sankyu for your support :3 Hope you'll like this!**

**And that's all of em'! Guys, thank you for the never ending support for this story! My goal for 100 reviews has been reached and I'm really happy :) For the amount of follows and favourites too! Maybe if I have time, I'll write a super long two-in-one as the next chapter to celebrate :) What do you guys think? Leave me a review to tell me? ;)**

**This chapter is only close to 1000 + words which is pretty short so I apologize in advance! Also, grammatical errors, spelling (not good at this), anything out of place, please tell me! I try my best to correct myself but I need help sometimes as I'm forever in a rush! So onegaishimasu! Thanks guys :) So how many of you have read VK 89? I died of feels reading it xD My poor Kaname :( If he dies I'm never going to accept it! Whose with me? YuMe shippers for life ^^ Even Kaname or Yuki fans, unite xD So now, that's enough from me so here's Chapter 10 Part V of 'A Wish'~**

**Hope you don't mind it being rather short!**

* * *

She could only hear her name being called by an oddly familiar voice as she tried to draw in a breath to scream. She was scared. Not only did that thing have red eyes; it had claws. It oddly resembled a human but yet she knew it wasn't. Could it be… Level E vampire?! Never had she laid eyes upon one but from what she'd read in books, that could be it. It explained the claws, the human features, the glowing red eyes. And now, it was right on top of her. There was only a blinding burst of white light after that. Was it her life flashing before her eyes? She couldn't tell. After all, if you're dead you wouldn't know if you were, right? Although, she could've sworn she could hear someone calling her name. Who was it? Was it one of her beloved onii-chan's? Did they manage to find out where she was and have come to save her? Was it Ichijou-senpai? Had he come back to the office for whatever reason and had heard her screams? Or.. Was it Kaname? Had he been staying back late like she? There were endless possibilities. It probably didn't matter anymore. She could be dead by now for all she knew..

_Am I dead? Is my life over already?_

"Yuki!"

_There's someone… calling out to me._

"Yuki!"

_The voice sounds familiar…_

"Yuki!"

_A tone of desperation had taken over that person's voice._

_Who could it be?_

The first name that ran through her mind was Kaname's.

"K-Kaname?"

She opened up her eyes to see Kaname gripping tightly onto her. "Yuki… I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

She looked at him, taking everything in. She wasn't dead. She was still alive. That Level E was gone…

"Kaname?"

He looked like he was on a verge of a breakdown. So she just let him hold on to her and she smiled softly despite everything that happened. As he held her, she felt safe… and after awhile, she found herself hugging him back.

What felt like a century had passed turned out to be mere minutes before Kaname had slowly released her out of his grip. She looked at him and smiled, "It's okay. I'm fine.." He looked desperately at her, "Stop lying to me Yuki. This is in fact all my fault. If I hadn't dragged you back into this world, if I hadn't spoken to you that day, if I had just sent you back home, none of this would be happening." She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. "Kaname. What are you talking about? You just saved me from nearly being killed! I owe you my life!"

"Yuki.. Please.. I never want you to repeat those words ever again. You owe nothing to me. Your life belongs to you and only you. You belong to nobody." She looked at him, "Kaname... What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" He looked at her, the hurt clearly in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again. Not again. Even if it's for my own selfish reasons." She didn't know what to say.. What did he mean by again? He's only just met her hasn't he? So why 'again'?" What did he know about her and had she met him before? "Kaname? What are you talking about? We've only just met four months ago. What are you saying?" He said nothing as he continued to hold on to her. Yuki sighed but after everything she'd just been through? She was tired and just promised herself that she'll question him later.

* * *

Yuki sighed as she stuffed the rest of her stuff into her luggage bag that night. Packing was most definitely a tedious task. She was flying off to New York tomorrow with everyone else for the Christmas Gala. It was going to be an early flight so she definitely needed to get some sleep in before that. Although it was at the ridiculous hour of two in the morning, her phone was still buzzing indefinitely with emails coming in from the office.

_Don't these people ever go to sleep?_

She sighed again. All this was starting to get stressful. Kaname had sent her home later that night and he didn't even give her the chance to ask more about whatever that had happened. She just went to sleep that night, her mind full of thoughts and possibilities.

* * *

Not even after an hour of sleep, she was rudely woken up by the annoying ring of her alarm clock. She hated alarms. What was the point of them if you're going to get a mini heart attack every time you feel like waking up a little earlier? She stared at the clock and realized that it was already six. It was probably because she was overthinking yesterday, or rather this morning, that she dozed off late in to the morning. She quickly showered and dressed because a car would be here to get her in about half an hour and she was leaving at eight. As she got into the car later that morning, she felt like a zombie. At least she'd be able to sleep in the plane on the way to New York. It was going to be a pretty exhausting journey...

* * *

As she made her way towards the main doors of the airport, the first person she spotted was Ruka. She was sporting a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of boots and a signature beige Burberry trench coat. She was either overdressed or just being Ruka. Yuki decided that Ruka was as usual, being Ruka. Something's never change no matter how long you know a person. Yuki walked over to the group of executives. Everyone was dressed pretty appropriately for an eight hour flight eight in the morning. She went over to greet Kaname and he smiled at her, still looking rather concerned.

"Yuki, are you okay? After what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine," she stuck her arms out and smiled, "See? Not a scratch on me."

"It's funny how you can be so energetic even after that terrible incident."

"C'mon, can you not ruin my morning with such gloomy talk?" she teased.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but feel concerned."

She merely smiled at him, "I'm fine! Honestly!"

He just took her hand and led her towards the direction of the boarding gate without another word. She blushed as everyone was starting to stare. "Kaname, let go!" she said, trying to release her hand from his vice-like grip, "People are starting to stare!" she whisper-shouted. "So what?" he said, his expression calm. "It's embarrassing!"

"Doesn't matter."

She sighed as she followed him. Honestly, he never gives up does he? As they boarded the plane, she had a feeling that it was going to be a pretty good day.

* * *

**So guys? What did you think? I think it was pretty bad at some points but hopefully you'll prove me wrong? I can't guarantee that the next chappy will be up by next week but ASAP okay? Leave me a review? :)**

**Nites people!**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Six**

**Konbanwa minna!**

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Been tied up with school again TT_TT I want my holidays! :(**

**Okay, moving on! I've been catching up on my anime ^^**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita & Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun :D Both are under Romance Comedy if I'm not mistaken. I also recommend this ^^**

**Alrighty, what else? OH RIGHT! Great news! I've found inspiration for a new story! It's gonna be killer x3 Haha. No worries, I will definitely finish this even if I start a new one!**

**And also, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you had fun with that special somebody :3**

**Now, back to business! It's time for reviews ^^ :**

**Precious Thing - Thanks for reading and the review! ^^ I love seeing everyone happy with this story :D**

**mysterious person101 - I knew there was something off somewhere! xO No worries, I will try my best again as usual! ^^ Hope you like this one? I'm not too sure :O But thanks for reading anyways ^^**

**snsdfighting1040 - Haha xD Arigato! x3 Yes! SAO was amazinggg! The second arc was in a way.. off? Is that the right word? I didn't expect them to have a second arc really xD Yes I heard that too! I am sort of afraid to watch GGO though .-. Kirito looks so girlish! WHERE'S MY AINCRAD ARC KIRITO?! D: Yes I did watch Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler LOL) I liked it alot but I haven't watched the second season yet. Did Ciel die? _ Fairy Tail was awesome. I'm still at ep 101 though lol x3**

**4h2dog3cat - Thanks for the review ^^ I really appreciate it :D**

**Scarlet's Name - Thanks :DD I'm happy! x3 Thanks for reading and I hope you'll keep supporting this story :3 Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! ^^**

**Guest - You're welcome C: I can't wait for VK 90 now! I don't want Kaname to die either TT_TT We're all in this together xD That I agree with you!**

**angelcheonsa - :O They should have xD Maybe in the next chapter yes? :D Hope this is good too! ^^ Sankyu! I will keep doing my best!**

**Jaynie - Oh why thank you :D LOL. Here's the next chappy :3**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - Arigato! I'm not too sure when the big secret is gonna be out but I'll write it ASAP! ^^**

**Guest - Thanks for the review :3 Oh yes, Yuki does know about vampires although not that much! Just the basic ^^ She's from a vampire hunter family after all C:**

**BookWormMissy - You're welcome ^^ I'll try to update ASAP! Maybe by next week? C: Not too sure but I'll try! Yay for 129 reviews now xD Hehe arigato ^^**

**Nini Hearts - Thank you! I'm happy to know that you love this story :3 IKR! I had no idea Kaname was trying to replace the parent plant and die for everybody else.. Who was the woman at the end though? X.X Thanks again :D**

**amy kim - Thanks! Ah I'm not that good x3 Everyone can be an author with a little work :)**

**And that's that! Guys, thank thank thank thank you so so so much for all your lovely reviews and kind words! All of these keep me going even in real life! It's encouraging x3 I really don't know how to express my gratitude XD Love you guys and thanks a bunch! I'm even gonna give you this imaginary cookie xD Only thing I hope is that you guys will continue to support this story as an author is nothing without her readers! I'll keep doing my best and write even better chapters!**

**P/S : I'm also sorry for this short chapter TT_TT**

**Here's Chapter Ten Part VI~**

* * *

As she followed Kaname through the air bridge, she glanced outside the transparent glass windows. It was a beautiful and sunny day outside. The sky was a magnificent shade of blue and the clouds were puffy and white. It looked a lot like freshly made cotton candy and almost made her forget the fact that Kaname was still holding onto her hand. The warmth of his hand on hers made a shiver go up her spine. It was the first time she'd felt anything after losing her previous boyfriend to a cheerleader. It brought up painful memories from the past that were long buried and stowed away deep in her heart. She had spent the next few weeks after he'd left her crying her eyes out. It was the first time anyone had actually broken her that badly. After Zero had found out, he'd gone and beat the guy up. Although her brother wasn't jailed or anything, he was definitely punished by their dad. After finally getting over her break up, she'd been cold to every other boy that had tried to talk or hit on her. She cringed at her own thoughts and tried to push them away. It was such a lovely day and no way was she going to let her past ruin any of that. After all, none of that really matters anymore now does it? What mattered now was the present. She had Kaname, Ichijou-senpai, Aido-senpai, Ruka, Kain-senpai and everyone else here to support her didn't she?

* * *

"This is your captain speaking. We'll be departing for New York momentarily. It is currently 8.15 a.m. in Paris and we'll arrive in around eight hours. It would be approximately two in the afternoon New York time. So please sit back and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

As usual, an announcement was made by the captain. Yuki leaned against her seat and looked out her window. It really was a beautiful day, the exact opposite of whatever that had happened yesterday. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought. What would a Level E be doing in the office anyways? How did it get in? There were many questions running through her mind. Things that she didn't know the answer to… She tried to clear her head free of thoughts and sighed. She then switched her attention to something else. As expected of Ruka and Kaname, this private jet which was taking them to New York was huge. Clearly, they never hosted a party without spending millions of dollars. After all, Ruka and Aido, competitive as they were, decided to have the biggest bash of the year. It only made her wonder what the previous year parties were like. Stifling back a yawn, she looked out the window. Paris really was a beautiful place. Within the past few months, a lot has happened. On her first day here, she'd managed to get a place and a job. She'd made new friends, frenemies a.k.a Ruka, it was fun. The first-hand experience she'd manage to get working in the fashion industry for one of the biggest names was priceless. But the story won't end here. She was definitely going to make it big one day. That was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Yuki woke up to the sound of people talking. She blinked a few times before looking out her window. She could see the tall buildings that just screamed New York City. It definitely wasn't going to be long before they landed. She checked the TV at the front to see the flight path and their estimated arrival was going to be in fifteen minutes. She couldn't wait to go back to New York.

* * *

**WOW was that ever short. I'M REALLY SORRY D:**

**Blame the school D: Lol :3 Like I said, I'll keep doing my best from today!**

**よろしくお願いします! (Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!)**

**Thanks a whole bunch guys :D**

**Leave me a review? :3**

**Nite!**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Seven**

**Hello one and all!**

**It's been far too long. Exactly one month ago did I update this story. I'm really sorry. The good news is that this chapter is WAYYY longer than the previous one (I REALLY apologize for that). Okay, for this chapter, I've done a solid 3,600+ words. I hope this is good? I haven't had time to proof-read and stuff. If anything turns out wrong, I apologize and please do tell me about it whether in the form of a PM or the form of a review. I appreciate it ^^ Anywho, lately, I've just finished Code Geass. I ****_DO NOT_**** believe Lelouch is dead. Am I honestly the only one? D: It's so sad :'( Moving on, reviews! - love these xD**

**snsdfighting1040 - Yep, that's the episode. Animax is showing Fairy Tail so I'm very slowly catching up on this xD Hope you'll like this update. I spent five days working on this xD**

**Guest - Update I did xD**

**angelcheonsa - Blame my school xD Teacher's give too much homework D: Hope you like this, I made it SUPER long :3**

**Guest - I try :) I will continue to write as fast as I can xD I'm already starting on the next chapter! Thank you for your kind words guest x3**

**Nini Hearts - Yep, I've read 89 x3 If I'm not wrong, chapter 90 has already come out too hasn't it xD YuMe 4ever :3**

**BookWormMissy - Arigato :D I appreciate your understanding :nod: Sankyu :D**

**Jaynie - I'm sorry D: I doubt your eyes are deceiving you xD But you'll like this one for now. There's gonna be a HUGE plot twist after this xD**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - Yep :D I've always wanted to venture in to New York City x3 Although, chapter 90 has already come out by the time I reply to this :| I liked it! COULD definitely be improved with some fanfiction though xD Thanks for reading and leaving such detailed reviews! ^^ Appreciate it!**

**Alrighty, that's the end of it! I'll be waiting for lots and lots more okay? :D**

**P/S : *Spoiler ALERT* There's gonna be a REALLY huge plot twist in the next chapter so wait for it okay? ^^**

**Now, I present to you Chapter Ten and Part something of 'A Wish' xD**

**PP/S : Too many parts xD**

**Read on!~**

* * *

It felt like a lifetime since she had come to the Big Apple. She had missed this place. It was like a second home to her. Half a lifetime ago, she'd come here just about weekly, following her parents to their meetings with nobility, clients and such of the like. Even though she flew all around the country, she never really missed school. Her parents had hired a tutor especially for her and her brothers. The tutor, named Ms Akiyama, would follow the three of them wherever they had to go. While the three of them went with their parents, they'd never let them go to their meetings. She was always in the hotel with her two brothers and their tutor. As the plane began its descend, she couldn't help but smile a little. She couldn't wait for tonight. It was definitely going to be a night that she'd never forget.

* * *

As they checked out of immigration, she looked around the airport. It was as lively as ever. New York City. One of the busiest cities in the world… It was definitely a different sight from when she was it Paris. The peacefulness she had over there was not one that could be found here. That was when someone suggested that they took a drink at Starbucks, feeling slightly hungry herself, she followed suit. Looking over her shoulder as she sipped on her latte, she could see Kaname talking to Kain-senpai and Aido-senpai. Thinking back to when he was holding her hand, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up at the thought. Although it seemed that her expressions were far more noticeable than she'd realized… When she looked back, she could see Ruka glaring at her from across the table. "What?" Yuki asked, looking at her. "Are you falling in love with Kaname-sama?" Ruka said, eyeing her.

"What?! No.. Of course not.. After all, he's 'your' Kaname-sama remember?" Yuki emphasized on the 'your'. She didn't want everyone getting the wrong thought. Wait, what wrong thought was there in the first place? She was never going to be with him.

_So why do you keep holding your hopes so high?_

* * *

※ Ruka's P.O.V

_There was definitely something going on between those two…_

Ruka thought as she looked attentively at the girl. URGH! How dare she just waltz in here and get all the attention from Kaname-sama! Who did she think she was?! What Ruka doesn't understand is why Kaname-sama is so attached to her, the sole daughter of the vampire hunter Kaien Cross. Was he not afraid about the consequences should Kaien find out that he's been with his daughter? Kaname-sama could be killed without a second thought. Although, the other aristocrats and herself would never allow that to happen. They would protect him even if it meant dealing with life and death. Yes, that is the duty of aristocrats themselves. To protect the purebloods. The ones that ruled their kind. The ones that are stronger than the rest. To think that Kaname-sama was one of the descendant of the Kuran family who were very well respected as the Royal Family of the vampires. All the more reason to be on high alert when possible. Ruka had done some research on this girl though. Cross Yuki… She was one of many females of the clan who hadn't been chosen to be a vampire hunter to continue the many generations. The girl also had two older siblings, Zero and Ichiru. The two of them doted on her like a pet. Yet at only the age of sixteen and she was out alone in the city of Paris? Did her parents not have the will to bring her back? Did she run away? That was still yet to be found out. Should be an easy job. Ruka wasn't about to let this girl poison Kaname-sama's mind just like that.

* * *

Ruka merely glared at her before turning away. Yuki sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

_Why doesn't she believe me? Is everything really that obvious?_

If this keeps up, unwanted rumours are definitely going to be floating around. She definitely didn't want to ruin his reputation after all. He had hired a vampire hunter's daughter to work in his company. She would never disclose this information to anyone on purpose. There was no secret about her last name though. Only one family in the world had the name Cross and that was of Kaien's kind. Why hadn't she been smarter and changed her last name?! She was so excited to be out in the city and everything she'd missed out on the little details that were going to bring her down. If anyone else decides to contact her father she was gone case. She sighed again… There was really nothing she could do about it now though. Everyone knows her as Cross Yuki. By the time she'd gathered her thoughts, it was time to leave to go to their hotel. She'd had the worst luck and got stuck in the same room as Ruka. Why didn't Ruka bother to change it? Apparently one of the junior executives was the one who'd booked the rooms. Yuki really couldn't blame her, she was new and all. At least, she knew that their 'misunderstandings' weren't famous all just yet. She rolled her luggage bag idly out of the main entrance along with the four hundred over people. Without noticing, Ichijou-senpai had wandered up next to her, "Yuki-chan!"

"Ichijou-senpai!" she smiled in surprise. "Gomen, I didn't see you there." He looked at her and smiled, "That's OK. What have you been so absent-minded about? And," he took a breath before whispering, "What happened that night?" She looked at him a little shocked, "How did you know about that?" He looked at her seriously, "Surveillance cameras. We have them all around the office. Kaname wanted to know how did 'that thing' get in there." She stopped walking, "Are you saying everyone knows about it?" she slightly whisper-screeched. He shook his head, "No. The only few being Akatsuki, Hanabusa and I," Before she could add, he cut her off, "No Ruka doesn't know about it. Only the three of us have been enlisted to find out how it had gotten in there." She shivered slightly, "It is dead isn't it? Right?" He nodded, "No worries about that. It's already dead. Turned to dust."

"Okay… Had Kaname not have been there I would've been…" she trailed off, unable to continue her sentence. "Don't worry Yuki-chan. We're here to protect you." He winked and she smiled. "Thanks Ichijou-senpai."

"Anytime."

They continued to talk about the possibilities of how the level E had got into the building in the first place for a while before heading over to the hotel. It was another grandeur, the Four Seasons hotel. "Ruka, whose credit card bill is going to be maxed out by the end of this trip?" Yuki sighed as Ruka smiled smugly at the grand entrance. "We settle everything _after_ the trip. For now, it doesn't matter." She followed everyone else into the building and couldn't help but throw an occasional glance at Kaname. He was as busy as usual, Akatsuki and Hanabusa always following him around. They were always there at his beck and call, to when they were needed. Then there was the matter of the paparazzi. Curious and waiting to get the daily scoop, they followed him everywhere. Speaking of which, they were already starting to annoy him. She could see the look on his face. Annoyed yet able to keep that calm, cool and collected look on his face. It was amazing how he was able to keep calm in such a situation. That was when he'd caught her staring. She immediately blushed and turned her gaze away. It was embarrassing for anyone to catch you staring at them. Without warning and catching her off guard, the same feeling she'd gotten when Kaname had held her hand crept up on her. Her fingertips tingled when she thought about it.

_What is wrong with you? Why are you always fantasizing about things that will never happen? _A voice broke through her mind. Her hopes died down immediately. _You'll never know if you don't try_. Another spoke. Which was she going to choose? Was she going to give up all hopes on being with him or was she going to at least give it a try? She was swimming in her own pool of decisions.

_Do you want to get hurt again?_

That was when every doubt in her mind disappeared. _No. I don't ever want to be hurt again… The first time was enough…_ She could feel hot tears pressing. Was she really going to cry here? In front of everybody? In front of the press? She didn't feel like embarrassing herself so she quickly took in a deep breath. The kind that instantly made you feel better whenever you felt like you were going to cry and always managed to take the tears away.

"Yo twerp. Are you okay?"

It was Ruka's voice. It was a mixture of cold and curiosity. "Yeah I'm fine. Since when did you bother about this 'twerp'?" She rolled her eyes, "Get your facts right. I rarely give concern to anybody. I don't want the press to catch you crying your eyes out on camera and giving the company a bad name now do I? I'd never forgive myself if that had got out on the news." Yuki smiled, "I knew you wouldn't care too much about me. That's okay though. I don't really mind at all. Thanks anyways." For the first time, Yuki thought she saw Ruka smile. She'd never thought she'd lived to see the day that Ruka would smile in front of her. Trying not to push her luck, she just smiled to herself and checked in.

* * *

It wasn't long until they had reached their rooms. Apparently, their room was on the 53rd floor. To think that isn't even the highest floor. Yuki slid the card into the slot and watched the light turn green before entering. It was a gorgeous room, although not in size. It was maybe quarter the size of her bedroom, and she had a ridiculously large bedroom. They had an amazing view of well, half of New York. Sure she'd stayed in better places, but this was still a killer view. How much this must cost for one night she'd imagine. Ever since she'd been working, she's been spending her money wisely and planning a budget for everything. She even had savings left over after calculating all her bills and stuff. At times did she feel like a professional accountant. Dropping her bags onto the single bed, she surveyed the place. Ruka was going to be up in a moment and Yuki would like to enjoy the peace while she still could. "Not too shabby I suppose." She shrugged as she walked around the room. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her e-mails. They were all work related. What style was in this season, where should the next photo shoot be held.. It was all pretty stressing at some point but she had fun at her job. It was sort of like playing dress up from when she was younger.

_If only dress up wasn't so stressful._

Well that's true. She opened her luggage bag as she pulled out the dress she'd be wearing tonight. It was of a simple design but she felt like Cinderella wearing it. It was the colour of crimson red and was strapless with a flowing bottom. It was slightly poufy at the bottom and fit her like a glove. Intricate black designs adorned the bottom, reaching up to the waistline. The dress was amazing and she loved it. Carefully, she put it back in her suitcase so it wouldn't crumple. That was when her phone rang. It was Aido-senpai.

"Hello?"

"Yuki, can you get to the second meeting room? Ruka's decided to have an emergency pre-meeting." He sounded like he was sighing.

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks. See you in a while then."

"Yup."

He was first to hang up and she grabbed her card before leaving. The second meeting room… Where was that anyways? She got into the elevator and looked through the directory. It was apparently on the twelfth floor. Tapping the button, it was only took a minute before she'd arrived. Even on the outside, she could already hear Ruka talking away. Pushing open the doors, she quickly took a seat before Ruka glared at her. Unfortunately, that seat happened to be in between Ichijou and Kaname. What great luck. Greeting the both of them, she tried to keep a low profile but she could feel Kaname staring at her.

"Okay, so the itinerary goes like this. First we'll start of by greeting all the guests, we'll then have Kaname and Takuma's speech, mine and then Hanabusa's. The food will be done like planned and then we'll start the dance competition. Rules, first of all, you have to be paired into a guy-girl pairing. Second, you'll be wearing masks so I hope you all can remember everything about your partner. Third, just have fun. Nothing embarrassing you got me?" As Ruka continued talking about tonight's events, Yuki couldn't help but squirm slightly while sitting next to Kaname and Ichijou. It was like sitting next to a bunny and a man-eating tiger. It was awkward. One whom she's friends with and one she's in love with. It was going to be one tough meeting to endure.

* * *

After being lectured about the do's and don'ts at the ball for nearly half a lifetime, Ruka had decided to let them off the life sentence and let them prepare for the ball. Mainly because she herself needed to get ready. According to her, she looked like a 'disaster'. The ironic thing was that she _always_ looked like she'd just got back from a photo shoot. Honestly, she was always overreacting here and there, but that was Ruka for you. Exiting the room, she looked at her phone screen. It read five fifty-seven p.m. It was pretty late already. The ball started at eight so she had about three hours to prepare and get dressed. The first place she'd decided to go to was the hotel's salon. She obviously wanted to look her best on such a specific occasion.

It was around the time of seven when she was finished. Her nails were a fresh coat of ballad pink and her hair was curled to perfection. When she got back to her room, Ruka was sitting there, playing with her phone. She was already dressed and ready to go. Her dress looked like it was something out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. It was a sleek black that made her look like she was slimmer than she already was. It was that one shoulder off dress that made her look just right. Her ashy blonde hair was done up in the most fitting do and framed her naturally thin face beautifully. She was absolutely stunning and looked like a goddess. "Wow. You look amazing." Yuki said, stunned slightly. "Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Ruka said, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks… I'm just gonna go get ready now." Yuki smiled slightly. Grabbing her dress, she went to get changed. The timing was just right and the two of them headed down together to the grand ballroom. Outside, they met with the others. Kaname, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Shiki, however, were dressed smartly with their suits and ties. Rima nodded slightly as she stood next to Shiki. She was dressed in a short bubbly blue knee-length dress that made her look like a doll. Her hair was as it usually was; in two pigtails. While the dress was merely a plain blue satin, it brought out the blue in her eyes. She looked stunning. Then again, everyone did. Approaching them, she couldn't help but blush a little.

Akatsuki was the first one to comment on Ruka's look of the night, "Ruka, you look as beautiful as ever." She smiled rather smugly, feeling satisfied with herself, "Thanks Akatsuki. You don't look too bad yourself now do you?" He smiled slightly at that. It was _very_ obvious that he had a thing going on for her. Yuki looked out from under her bangs at Kaname. He leaned in closer and whispered to her, "Yuki, you look amazing." She could feel his breath on her ear and felt a shiver go down her spine. "Thank you. You look good too." She said as she was trying her best not to turn the colour of an over ripped tomato. He held out his hand for her to take and it caused her to blush even harder as she took it. Then she realized that Hanabusa and Ichijou were allowed to enter even without a girl on their arm. "Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai, where are your dates?" she asked curiously. Hanabusa sighed, "It's a long story. Let's just say that I am here as the party planner and that Ichijou over here is my assistant okay?" She couldn't help but laugh a little, "If you say so."

* * *

**_-Flashback_**

※ Hanabusa's P.O.V

He was a busy man and it was all Ruka's fault. Had she not decided to throw this 'Biggest Gala of the Year', he'd probably be vacationing in the Bahamas's by now. Even though he'd agreed to the idea, he'd had not the slightest clue that she was going to go through such an extent. Right about three days before the big day, she had enforced the rule that you had to bring a date or you couldn't go. "What is wrong with her?!" he said as he paced his office. "I'm Aido Hanabusa, I don't' have time for such trivial things such as dates. It wouldn't take him longer than five minutes should he set sights on anyone in particular but he simply didn't have the time thanks to Ruka's extravagant details. While he was her cousin, she simply didn't seem to care about it and worked him like a slave. That was when he heard footsteps down the hall and a knock on his door. It was Ichijou. "Aido, have you found anyone to go to the ball with?" Ichijou asked as he sat down on the black couch. "Of course I haven't! Ruka's problems have been keeping me up all night. She wants reports on this and that and I am the one who has to work all night to keep her happy and not screaming like a banshee down the hall." He huffed as he sat down next to Ichijou.

"I know, why don't we just go together?"

Hanabusa looked at him for a while, "Ichijou-san, I'm sorry but I'm not gay." Ichijou laughed despite himself, "No, I meant as friends."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking? You thought of it as a date?"

"Nooo… That's not what I meant."

Ichijou smiled as usual, "Oh c'mon." Aido looked at him for a while, "I don't want to be thought of as gay."

"But gay means happy."

Aido continued to think about it… Then he thought about the pros and cons for a while. He'd be able to meet more people at the ball and there'd be no girl clinging on to him like gum stuck to a shoe. Thinking about it some more, it seemed to be a pretty okay idea. "Okay, deal. BUT. Our story is that we are planning the party so we have the right to _not_ have dates." Ichijou laughed, "Yeah okay. Let's go with that."

It wasn't a story he was exactly proud of but it was better to be #foreveralone wasn't it.

* * *

The décor, the food, everything was done up to perfection. She had to admit, Ruka and Hanabusa had really outdone themselves. The waitress had let them to their seats at the main table right in the centre of the room. As she adjusted her dress so that she could sit comfortably, she could see that the room was starting to fill up. There were nobles, aristocrats, businessmen and women, presidents, CEO's. It was insane. It was like the room was just buzzing with everyone's presence. Slowly, after a few minutes, the chatter died down to minor sounds as the lights in the ballroom dimmed. Ruka stood at the front with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, respected nobles and presidents. I thank you for taking time off from your busy schedules and coming to our humble party. As you all know, it is the twenty-fifth of December, Christmas Day. We of the Kuran Incorporation would like to celebrate this once-in-a-year day with this Christmas Gala. First off, I would like to bring up to the stage our CEO, Kuran Kaname to give us his speech. Kaname-sama?" Ruka said as she held the mic out. Kaname had gotten up from his seat, a spotlight tracing his every move like his own shadow. Taking the mic from Ruka's outstretched hand; Ruka led a round of applause. "Thank you," he began as the applause stopped. "I would like to thank you all for taking the time to be coming to this specially held Christmas Gala. It is merely a time to celebrate with fellow associates that have not spoken with each other for so long. Think of it as a reunion…."

His speech lasted a little longer than she'd hoped it would. Half the time he was talking about politics and stuff like that and she didn't even pay attention. She looked when needed to; she nodded and applauded when it was needed. It was an automatic response based on instincts. Something she'd developed over the years as she'd grown up whenever she had to attend the dinner parties that she didn't like in the first place. They were boring as hell and she certainly didn't enjoy being bored to sleep. About ten minutes later, his speech was finally completed and she sighed in relief. Kaname returned to his seat looking rather satisfied with his speech and she smiled. Even though she was bored out of her wits, just watching him smile made her smile. The question was, did she really like him or was it just her gratitude? The gratitude that started the moment he'd saved her from that level E, or was it truly a feeling of love? She couldn't tell. Although, at the moment, she decided to leave it just as it was. Maybe she would be happier living oblivious to whatever that was going on. It definitely seemed like the better option. After all, the answer may just be the downfall to her. Trying to clear her train of thoughts, she shook her head. It wasn't the time to be worrying about such things now was it?

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Could be better? Hope this was good (amazing) enough for you guys until I can finish up the next chapter! Leave me a review to tell me okay? ^^ This is only the second fanfiction that I have _ever_ written so the views and reviews really surprised me. I honestly never expected this story to be as popular as it is. When my best friend told me you could even Google it, I was like "WHAT?!" Then she showed me and I felt like I was going to cry x3 It's all thanks to you guys though. Thanks alot :') Really makes my day to see reviews, favourites and follows!**

**Sorry about any grammatical errors or spelling errors, I didn't have much time to proof-read this.**

**R&R? :)**

**Thanks everyone! :D**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Eight**

**Hey guys :)**

**I'm back here with another chapter! Thanks for all your lovely reviews as usual ^^ I've just finished reading 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer. It was a beautiful book. Very emotional. Makes me wish I could write like her :3 Anyways, for now, I'll just write this fanfiction okay? xD Oh oh, and lately, my best friend, who secretly reads this fanfiction (I'm not telling who) are teaming up against our other best friends for a story challenge. We're planning to post it on Wattpad. If you guys could read it when it's finally posted, I'll really appreciate it! I'll post the link on my next update okay? :D**

**Enough of my ramblings; time for reviews!**

**Jaynie - Oh yeah :D Ruka's not a bad character. It's just that she was mean in the first few chapters xD I'm trying to incorporate romance in here lol.**

**shizukacherry - Thank you :D Please continue to support it! Onegaishimasu! :D**

**snsdfighting1040 - It's nice to hear she made you laugh :3 Laughing releases stress xD And burns calories too xD I'm catching on! Opening 10 now xD That's pretty much how I remember xD**

**French-fan - Thank you :) I appreciate your review and kind words :D Keeps me motivated yes? :D**

**Precious Thing - It's totally love ;)**

**Scarlet's Name - Thanks x3 I look forward to writing as many chapters as possible :D**

**BookWormMissy - Arigato! :3 Ruka is a very serious person x3 I'd think of Hanabusa as the comedy relief? xD**

**Nini Hearts - You're welcome :D I think her dress is a cross of my imagination and something I've seen before xD Chapter 91 is out already. Oh this plot is driving me up the walls and back :(**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - The secret will definitely be revealed before the party ends :D Wait for it okay? ^_^**

**- Thanks so much for reading x3 Is it true that you're half Japanese and half Dutch :O You should teach me Japanese some time xD I've been dying to learn x3**

**Rayar - It's definitely my first x3 Thank you so much for this and supporting this story :3 I'll keep doing my best :D**

**That is all :D I'll definitely be waiting for more and more and more to come :D Let's get the reviews to 200 x3 Thanks :DD**

**XOXO x3**

**Anyways, this is a good 1700 + words. Hopefully this is as good as the previous ones and the ones to come :D**

**Here's Chapter 10 Part ****VIII of 'A Wish'!~**

* * *

It wasn't too long after that was the dance competition set to start. Listening to all the excited chatter, it was what seemed to be the main highlight of the night. One of the CEO's, who happened to be one of the few hundred attendees, had donated a ridiculously generous amount of almost 30,000 euros which would be given to the winners of tonight's competition. Not everybody seemed to be taking this as too much or rather too seriously though. After all, most of the people here in the room were as filthy rich as they come anyways. Thirty thousand was something they could probably only buy a Tiffany lamp with. While Yuki didn't really see the point of having such a contest, this was because all aristocrats, including her, were trained from young to do ballroom dancing. It seemed that, apparently, as Kaname's date, she had the dutiful job to follow him around as he greeted the other guests. Although, it seemed more like she was just basically collecting glares if not scowls from both the men and women in the room. Were they that protective of their 'Kaname-sama'? It did not help that she was holding so tightly onto his hand. She didn't like attention. Especially from aristocrats as such. They were giving out such a strange aura, and it wasn't the good kind either. It was more like the, 'I'll kill you.' kind. While she was brought up to be respectful to all aristocrats and even the ones they call the 'purebloods', who were elite vampires, hopefully they weren't present at the moment, she hardly ever liked being in the center of attention of them. "Don't worry. They don't bite." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered slightly, "Are you sure?" He merely laughed at her question, "Of course. Relax." Even though she trusted him just about completely, there was just a prick of fear in her that didn't seem to be relinquished at his statement.

_Just calm down…_ She took in a deep breath and tried to do just that. _But what if they are vampires? They could attack you anytime… Like that Level E…_ Another voice in her head said. Yuki, try as she might, chose to ignore the fact that they _might_ or _might not_ be vampires. Without her knowing, she had shuddered once more and could feel the pressure of Kaname's hand on hers. The expression on his face was smooth, calm and gentle. Yet, it was the kind of face that said, "Trust me." Had her thoughts been read? Or was it that she was emitting some sort of reaction to her thoughts? As the friendly conversation went on between Kaname and some big hotshot, she just nodded politely every once in a while, not exactly paying attention to whatever that was said.

"So, Kaname, who is this fine young woman?" the man questioned as Yuki snapped back to attention just in time to hear his question. He was a balding old man with a moustache and gave off the impression that he merely sat in his office all day smoking imported cigarettes and flirting with women who were younger than him. He had a platinum blonde on his arm who was wearing a necklace that looked at least 50 carats. Yuki listened to Kaname explain her role. "She's one of the employees specially hired for Shiki and Rima's shoots, working under Diana as one of the outfit coordinators." She smiled and extended a hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you sir, my names Yuki." The old man smiled, "Nice to meet you Yuki. I'm Sir Nichols and I'm from the United States." Kaname on the other hand, asked about his date this time. Sir Nichols had let her talk, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Peyton. I'm a model, 25, also from the U.S. It's an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you." She shook hands with both Yuki and Kaname with a bright smile on her face. As the friendly chatter went on, it was only so long before Ruka had grabbed the mic from the usher and gone center stage. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the main event of the night, the dance competition. The winner of tonight's challenge will be going home with a cheque worth of thirty thousand euros which was very generously donated by Sir Nichols Kingston." A spotlight was immediately directed at him as he smiled and joined everyone else in applause. "Now, please take your partners and head towards the center of the room."

* * *

※ Akatsuki's P.O.V

As Ruka took hold of his arm, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She was dressed a lot like that American movie star, Audrey Hepburn. What with the fancy up do and black laced dress. She had noticed him looking at her and she smirked, "Akatsuki, are you…?" He looked away, "No." She chortled, "Oh sure you aren't…" Clearly, she didn't believe him one bit. He chose to ignore her comment. "It's true that you look beautiful tonight. That's all I can say."

"Don't I look good on any other day?" she teased, a smile playing on her lips. "Of course you do. You just look _extra_ beautiful how's that?" he said, feeling rather flustered. Ruka seemed contented at what he'd said about her.

_Girls_…

It was just him who would fall for a girl like her.

* * *

As Yuki felt Kaname's hand go to her waist, she couldn't help but shiver ever so slightly at his touch. As the song started to play, they began to dance. Butterflies began to play up in the pit of her stomach as they moved around the room. She prayed hard she wasn't going to embarrass herself.

_I'm _not_ exactly the best dancer now am I?_

Well that part was true. She was well certain that he was clear of that. Although… Just somehow, even with her being highly inexperienced, she felt like she could do it. It was because Kaname was such a talented dancer and he was obviously taking the lead. Yuki merely followed. That was when he twirled her around. Expecting herself to fall but instead, she was expertly caught in his arms. It made her blush, hard… It was hard not to. It _definitely_ was hard not to. She looked down at both their feet and bit her bottom lip.

_I love you…_

What exactly was she saying?! They could never possibly be together. She'd be murdered alive by Ruka and whoever else that had a certainly had a massive crush on Kaname. That would be a lot of girls around her age she'd gather. It would be humiliating to be embarrassed by the hands of the press for both her family and for his reputation. She couldn't possibly mean to be together with him. While she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Maybe it would be for the best…

It was over as soon as it had started. As they parted, Yuki couldn't help but feel a little empty on the inside. She might never get to dance with him ever again. Trying to hide her disappointment, she gave him a smile in which he returned. Ruka, who stood not too far away from them just seconds before, had somehow managed to gain her way through the massive crowd and back onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was some splendid dancing. The winners will soon be determined by the judges who have been strategically placed around the room. Good luck to everyone." She then led the wave applause that followed soon after.

* * *

※ Hanabusa's P.O.V

_Because everybody loves Hanabusa…_

Ruka has striked again. She said that if he and Ichijou were going to be out of the 'competition', he had to do _something_. Apparently, that something was being one of the judges who stood in the sea of dancing people. It was a ridiculous job. Ruka said it was either that or he would be dancing with Ichijou. Hanabusa had given up almost immediately… It wasn't that he didn't like Ichijou… "Oh nevermind." He grumbled, sulking a little.

As he walked through the crowd of humans, his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he looked to see that it was from Ichijou who happened to be situated at the opposite end of this humongous room.

_How are you doing on your part?_

Hanabusa sighed and replied, typing furiously…

_This is a stupid job.. _（；¬＿¬) _I want to go home already. _ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ _Can we sneak out?_

He sent the message and almost instantly received the response.

_Ruka would most likely murder us alive. _ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

Hanabusa looked at the phone screen. Were they playing some emoticon game or something?!

_I don't plan on dying early if that's what you mean. _(ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

* * *

※ Ichijou's P.O.V

It was pretty interesting for him. Typing out all these emoticons… It was just like in manga's and anime's! He read Hanabusa's latest text:

_I don't plan on dying early if that's what you mean. _(ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

Ichijou smiled a little. It was hilarious sometimes to watch Hanabusa and Ruka fight over trivial things.

_I don't want to either. We might as well just get this over with. _ಥ_ಥ

Hanabusa had replied within a matter of seconds as expected.

_Fine… _(¬д¬。)

_It's pretty interesting to have a conversation this way_, he thought.

As he stuffed the phone back into his pocket, he looked around the room to spot Ruka and Akatsuki. They were dancing ever so gracefully. His eyes then trailed around the room to see Kaname and Yuki. The way they looked at each other, you could actually feel the chemistry there. He could see now why Kaname had asked him to back off. He didn't mind though. Kaname shouldn't have to be alone. He's been that way for so long. Ichijou was glad Kaname had gotten closer with someone. It wasn't easy for him but ever since Yuki had come into his life, he'd been smiling a bit more often than usual. That was good. It did him good to see Kaname happy.

* * *

**Hehe xD See what I did there? ＼( ｀.∀´)／**

**Hopefully you guys have liked this and will await the next chapter as much as I look forward to writing it :3**

**Don't forget to check out the story link I will post in the next update ^^ You guys can help my friend and I beat the other two xD Let's gooo x3**

**In the mean time, it's been pretty scorching hot here, so drink more water and take care of yourselves :D**

**P/S : Forgot to mention. Please don't mind my mistakes x3 Tell me if you see any :D Only proof-read it once :|**

**.xx**

* * *

**Part Nine**

**Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've last updated my fanfic. Sorry about that. How have you all been lately? The weather here is getting scorching hot and it just kills me. Urgh. Anyways, remember in the last update, I mentioned about my friend and I doing a story challenge and I need your help in getting views and stuff? I have finally managed to find the time to post it so I'll put out the link at the end of the story. Please help out? :3 Tell your friends about it, anything, thanks guys. So anyways, REVIEWS! Lovely reviews I have been getting x3**

**Nini Hearts - Thank you so much! I'm happy to know you love this so much. Sankyu :D Oh, as for the chapter, you could try using mangafox? I usually use that site for my manga reading needs xD As for the fanfics you have recommended, I'll definitely check it out when I find the time!~**

**snsdfighting1040 - Haha. I love emoticons too! Thank you for being willing to check it out! Really really appreciate it! Hehe ^_^ The link will be at the bottom, after the story :D**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - The secret is going to be out piece by piece in the forthcoming chapters so look forward to it okay? :3 Yuki's gonna be in quite a bit of a shock I'd say ;) Thanks for reading :D**

**French-fan - There's no need to keep apologizing! I understand! Even though English is my mother tongue I make mistakes too! Your English is really good, even though its not your first language! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Makes my day!~**

**asuna miyamoto - Thank you :3 Very nice of you to say! ^_^ Please enjoy this next chapter as well :D**

**angelcheonsa - Well there's a thought, Kaname, Yuki and Ichijou in a love triangle? Wow. There'd be some serious complications there. Maybe.. Don't worry though, YuMe will always be top priority! It is a YuMe fanfic after all xD**

**Guest - No problem there :D I'll do my best to keep updating this fanfic right to the very end!**

**Okay, that's the last of it. Guys, thank you so so much for supporting this fanfic. I really couldn't have continued it without the overwhelming support. Words can't describe how much gratitude I have for you all. Thank you**

**Here's Chapter Ten Part IX of 'A Wish'**

* * *

While the party was almost over, she just couldn't get him out of her head. It was hard not to. After all, he was only a few feet away from her. Looking away, she directed her attention on the nearest thing, which in this case was a very majestic water feature. It wasn't until Ichijou had called her name five times and nudge her did she realize that she was staring off to space and almost everyone had left. "Is something bothering you Yuki?"

"Oh Ichijou-senpai. No it's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Everyone is leaving already. Would you like me to give you a lift home?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"She's coming with me."

Yuki spun around to see Kaname standing there. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the two of them. Ichijou looked at him, "Oh Kaname. Sorry. I didn't notice you there."

"That's quite alright." He had a frosty tone to his voice. As if he didn't like Ichijou all that much at the moment and the worst thing was, she was trapped between the two of them. It was at that exact moment that Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka had come over. "Ichijou, Kaname-sama." The three of them greeted. "Ichijou, we'd like to speak to you privately if Kaname-sama doesn't mind." Ruka turned to see if Kaname would agree. He nodded. "It's fine by me. I'll just take Yuki home first."

* * *

※ Ruka's P.O.V

"She's the Kuran princess isn't she?" Ruka said as the four of them stood in the empty ballroom, now cleared of guests. Akatsuki and Hanabusa had bewildered expressions on their faces, while only Ichijou remained calm. "She is…" There was a silence. "You must be joking." Hanabusa said, "There's no way this girl could be the daughter of Haruka and Juri." Ichijou sighed, "It's a rather long and complicated story."

"I have time." Ruka said, her voice cold and emotionless. "Don't you?"

"There's just no way that she could be the princess…" Hanabusa said, he was still unwilling to believe that that girl, Yuki, might or might not be their long lost princess… and Kaname's fiancé. Ruka cringed at the thought.

_No. There's no way that she could be the Kuran princess. It could be a coincidence. It's not possible…_

Was Hanabusa still the only one who didn't want to believe it might be true? Or was she turning into one of them?

* * *

※ Ichijou's P.O.V

" Kuran Haruka and Juri, as you all know, had two children. A son they called Kaname and later, a daughter. Their beloved daughter was named Kuran Yuki, which might or not be the Yuki we know today, who belongs to the family of vampire hunters, the Cross clan. Haruka and Juri loved both their children very much. Even going to the extent to keep Yuki's existence from the Vampire Council… All was going well until, one day; Kuran Rido showed up outside their mansion after hearing about Yuki. He wanted her dead. Haruka died trying to kill Rido, with Kaname almost killing Rido. How Kuran Juri died on the other hand is still a mystery and so is Kuran Yuki's whereabouts. Whether she is still alive or not is another mystery."

"No…" Hanabusa breathed. "Could… Could this Yuki really be Kuran Haruka and Juri's daughter…? And… Kaname's… fiancée?

"You gotta be kidding…" Akatsuki said as he ran a hand through his flame orange hair. "Cross Yuki is from a vampire hunter family. There's just… no way…"

Ruka looked away from everyone else, "It's not impossible." Even though she was trying her best to keep cool, she was very clearly already hurt. It was obvious she had a crush on Kaname and even though he never returned those affections, she never gave up hope. "That's the only reason Kaname-sama would even care for somebody like her."

* * *

She looked out the passenger seat window of the black Mercedes that Kaname was driving. Why was he looking so mad? Had she done something to provoke him in any way? Not that she remembered. "Kaname…?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

He was definitely mad. Maybe just not at her. At Ichijou-senpai then? What had he done to Kaname? Some times, it was just so hard to understand guys. They would get mad for absolutely no reason at all. As they pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel, they walked up in silence. "You don't have to follow me all the way up.. I be just fine."

He said nothing as he ignored her and followed her all the way until she was outside the room she was sharing with Ruka. "Kaname are you okay?" Yuki questioned once again. "I'm fine Yuki," That was his only answer as he looked away, "I'm just tired. That's all. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

※ Kaname's P.O.V

She was driving him insane, especially with that sweet innocent look on her face. It was breaking him, just looking at the girl. She was the one he called her his sister and the one he yearned to call her his. "Kaname, wait!" It was the sweet sound of her voice. She was driving him to pure insanity without even realizing it. He turned around to see her standing there. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong..." she said. Oh how it reminded him of when she was younger. "Yuki, you have nothing to be sorry about. I promise I am not mad." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He thought he'd heard her gasp at the contact but chose to ignore it. Pulling her in closer, his hand cupped her perfectly smooth cheek. "Don't worry about me Yuki. I'm sure I am old enough to take care of myself." He chuckled and watched her blush wildly, her skin heating up beneath his touch. She was too adorable...

* * *

**Aww.. Wasn't that just so adorable :3 Hehe. The things I imagine when its 2.30 a.m. in the morning. School's been a drag. Urgh. Studying = Student + Dying lol. Anyways, here is the link to the story! Please check it out! Thanks!**

**I can't post the direct link here so I've put it to my profile. Please check it out! I promise you won't regret it! Thank you :3**

**.xx**

* * *

**-END SPECIAL CHAPTER-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bit of a writers block for this story and am still wondering how to continue. Regardless, I will finish it! Then it'll be the first ever fanfiction I've ever finished :D**

**Thanks for all the support, and if you guys may have already noticed, this chapter is Chapter Eleven and the other recent chapters have been combined into one. I was reading through my reviews and TykkiMikk suggested it. It's a good idea :)**

**Anyways, guys, thank you so much for your lovely reviews, there's over 168 now~ I never thought this story would be so big of a hit! Thanks :))**

**Onto the reviews:**

**asuna miyamoto - It's exciting isn't it xD It's been so many chapters so I thought it was time to spill the beans :) Please keep reading! Hope you enjoy this as much as the others :D Thank you :3**

**Nini Hearts - Yeah they still do :D Lovely summary you have there ;D Hehe. Thanks for the support!~**

**Guest - Ah. One sided relationships are really no fun D: Thank you for your review :) I'll make sure to make it more melodramatic xD Haha. Wait for it then? :3**

**Scarlet's Name - Hehe :) The 'good' part eh? If we're thinking the same thing then yeah xD It's gonna be good :3**

**Jaynie - I'm sorry Jaynie xD It's really hard to resist just adding cliffhangers D: This is probably a very bad habit _ Thank you for reading :D**

**French-fan - Thank you :D Your English is good :3**

**Shiningstar Girl 777 - No worries, I know what you mean. Gah. I hate school _ It makes me all stressed out and I can never write properly. I'll definitely be waiting for that holiday to write the next ten chapters x3 Please bear with me until then okay? :)**

**niq31 - Thank you so much :DD That is a _very_ good idea. Yeah, they'll definitely show up within the next two three chapters, I promise :3**

**Sapphire Kuran - I agree. He should smile more. Then the YuMe fans will be all KYAAAAAHHHHHH! Hehe XD I know I would. I love to see Kaname smile :) I'll try to update A.S.A.P alright ;)**

**VKLOREO23 - Thanks for reading. It's you guys who make it good :DD**

**Guest - Coming up right away x3**

**TykkiMikk - Thank you for this suggestion and thanks for the review :) I'll be doing that now :D**

**Guest - Thank you for reading it :DD**

**That's the end of that. Wow, so many reviews :D Thanks guys, YOU guys are the best :) Given me a lot of confidence to keep doing my best and keep writing! :D**

**Also, I'm seriously really really sorry if the story is getting a bit slow because I've been really tied up with my school work and other activities that I am rarely at home, and when I am, I am already half dead. I hope you guys will bear with me for just a little while more _ **

**Thanks for your understanding :3**

* * *

It's been almost three days since that incident had happened and yet her face still heated up at the thought of what _might_ have had happened between Kaname and her. Oh the joys of being confused. There were none that she could think of anyway. Yuki sighed as she threw on her coat and a scarf she'd found on her couch. Winter was such a depressing time. All it ever did was snow and snow three inches deeper each growing day. It was pretty ironic that her name meant snow. As she entered the awaiting car outside her apartment building, she absolutely couldn't wait to go back to work. It'd felt like ages since she'd actually done anything productive.

* * *

※ Ruka's P.O.V

She was of pure blood. She was certain of it by now. After a little research, she'd found out that Yuki was in fact adopted into the family of the Cross Clan and not born into it. Whether or not Yuki herself, was aware of this had yet to be found out. "I'm certain." She said as she put on her lip gloss, a compact mirror in her other hand. Hanabusa sat there in her office, his mouth open like a fish gasping for air. "I don't believe you Ruka. There are just too many loose ends. Suddenly this Cross Yuki shows up and you already believe that she is the Kuran's missing daughter? Her name might be coincidentally the same but there's just a difference in attitude. With all due respect, Kuran Haruka and Juri would've raised their daughter to be more lady-like and sophisticated than this Yuki we know today." Ruka sighed. "Hanabusa, this girl was raised with two older brothers who turned out to be professional hunters. What else were you expecting? I doubt her adoptive parents would care too much should she not be too much of a lady when it comes to the way she dresses or the way she speaks, regardless of what they may say."

"I still do not believe that she could very possibly be the daughter of the Kuran's. There's no way that _her_ breeding could be of pureblood.

"Believe what you will Hanabusa. While this information is still unconfirmed, tell Ichijou and the others to keep it to themselves."

"If you say so Ruka, I hope you know very well of what you speak.

"Hanabusa, I _always _know what I speak of. This is no laughing matter; this could change the future for the rest of us. This Yuki which we know, should she_ really_ be Kaname-sama's sister, she could alter everything that we know. Her personality is not that of a vampire's. Let's not forget that she has bonds with the Cross Clan. They are notorious vampire hunters that are best known for being merciless, especially the one they call the 'Vampire without Fangs'. Kaien Cross is not one to be messed without a reason." Ruka looked at Hanabusa with serious eyes. She wasn't about to let Kaname-sama be endangered by this girl, whether or not she was related by blood to him.

"Ruka, you know that Kaname does not enjoy the topic of vampire hunters."

It was Ichijou's voice. He stood in the doorway, a dark shadow cast across his face. "Ichijou… Yes. I know Kaname-sama does not take this topic lightly. Yet, I will bring this matter up should any involvement with that _girl_ threatens his ranking within our society." Ruka scowled. "Ruka, lately Kaname has been happier than I have in fact ever seen him. She brings no harm I assure the both of you."

"What about the fact that she may be the Kuran's daughter?" Hanabusa added quietly. Surely, he was as curious as the rest of them were. Ichijou sighed, "I'm sorry Aido, but we'll have to leave that out for the moment. Honestly, she doesn't seem to me as the Kuran's long lost daughter but looks can be deceiving. I merely hope that the two of you and Akatsuki are not going to mention any of this to Kaname. He's only beginning to open up his feelings to her."

Ruka had nothing to say against his argument. He was right and she could clearly see that. Kaname-sama was happiest with that girl. Was she only going against Ichijou because she didn't want to believe it?

* * *

It was obvious everyone was hiding something from her. Yuki sighed as she finished up the paperwork which was due tomorrow. Ruka had been ignoring her since this morning, ever since she had finished some important meeting with Hanabusa and the others. Even Ichijou was acting strange around her. The only ones who seemed to be relatively normal were Akatsuki, Shiki and Rima. Then again, Akatsuki never spoke half too much of a word unless Ruka was around.

_What is going on…?_

Yuki got up from her desk and went straight to Kaname's office. If anyone knew what was going on it would be him. The moment she walked in, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach again. Why oh why did she decide to come here again of all places? "Yuki?"

_Oh geez. Here we again._

"Yeah." she said. She was feeling so freaking nervous that it was killing her. He looked at her and flashed her a smile, "What do you need?"

"Why is everybody acting like I've just murdered someone..?"

"What are you talking about Yuki?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't realize that everybody has been throwing me ridiculously scary glances right?" she looked at him seriously. "I mean, was I really that badd at dancing that day?"

"Of course not, while I don't know why they are throwing you glances, I'll try to figure it out."

"Thank you."

Another awkward silence. It was getting increasingly hard for her to talk to him ever since that day. It used to be so easy. "Yuki, what are you thinking about?" It was his voice. The voice that made her shiver ever so slightly whenever he spoke.

"It's nothing. I'd better be getting back to work."

"If you must."

Clearly there was disappointment in his voice. She quickly backed out before he could say anything else. Her heart was beating too fast for her to think straight.

* * *

**Woah, sorry for a short chappy after such a long wait. I know I know. There _should've_****been a really intense kissing scene somewhere here but I'm not thinking straight. Been struggling to keep up with school work. It's horrible. I'll make sure I write an _extra_ long scene and it'll be up somewhere around next week if I can upload it by then. I promise promise promise there will be a super intense scene _and_ more P.O.V's. Everybody loves excitement :D**

**Oh, and check out the other story I keep mentioning! It's called 'Heart Attack'. It may not seem like much now but I promise you won't regret it. Link's on my profile, just copy it into your URL bar :3 Thanks (insert heart here) haha :)**

**Loves,**

**.xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Thank you for being so patient with me. Anyways I've been thinking that this story might be ending in a little less than maybe seven chapters or so? Maybe. I'll finish it off soon but not sure when, maybe after I hit 200 reviews? While it's been one heck of a fun ride, this story might be getting a little too boring to keep dragging on and on, and our couple has to get their happy ending sooner or later right? Please don't kill me D: Also, I've been thinking of doing a new fan fiction wayy too soon. How many of you guys have watched/read Kaichou wa Maid-Sama? If you haven't done so, go now! It's amazing! So anyways, my new fanfic will be on our KWMS couple Takumi x Misaki so I'll post the details as soon as I figure out most of the plot. Haha. Anyways, moving on to the reviews.**

**VKLOREO23 - Thanks for being so supportive :D Haha, I'm still working on Heart Attack xD I've only just updated the latest chapter so be sure to check that out ;)**

**asuna miyamoto - Here xD It's here xD Haha.**

**Jaynie - I don't know. What _was_ that? I followed your advice though :D**

**Nini Hearts - Thanks. I was having a bit of writers block back there and I really didn't know what to write in fact. IKR. Our YuMe couple. I hope he doesn't die. I'd never forgive the author D:**

**Sunflower37149 - Hey :) Thanks for your review. No worries, I'll post the next chapter soon ;)**

**monai93 - Thank you :D Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Aww, is that it? C'mon guys! I know you can do better than that!~  
Haha. I'll be waiting for more reviews okay? :) Thanks for reading :DD**

* * *

Another day had already gone by in the blink of an eye. Within this day, she'd been avoiding Kaname ever since their brief encounter earlier today. It was all working out fine, until she was heading towards the elevator. "Yuki, I have to talk to you." The all-too familiar voice made her heart rate pick up almost immediately. "Yeah? What about?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't think I have been. Have I?"

"Don't lie to me." His eyes turned a darker shade compared to the usual burgundy they were. She merely shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why?" his voice was hard and gentle at the same time. There almost seemed to be.. something else. Something that she couldn't pin down. Was it sadness? She wasn't so sure. Why would he be sad anyways? "Nothing. I didn't mean to avoid you if you know what I mean..."

That wasn't it. She couldn't avoid him. She didn't want to. Before she could say anything else, she felt him press his lips against hers. "What are you doing?" she said, in between breaths. He didn't bother to give any response.

* * *

It was one kiss. One time. Never to be repeated again. Of course, nobody could know about it. Yuki sighed as she crawled into her bed. He'd told her that nobody should know about it but she felt guilty. If Ruka were to find out about this, she'd be dead meat for sure. It was so obvious that she had a massive crush on Kaname. Although he never returned her feelings. Yuki on the other hand was still feeling confused. Did she like him? Wasn't she supposed to be happy that they'd just kissed? Urgh. Emotions were so confusing. She pulled the blanket over her head and almost screamed into the pillow.

* * *

※ Ichijou's P.O.V

"What do you mean the number of Level E's have been increasing lately?" one of the senior Council Elder's said. An emergency meeting had been called for the Senate and everyone was gathered in the Council's Headquarters in the city. "Level E's have been seen attacking many humans and it's getting out of control. The Hunter's Association President has asked for our cooperation in determining the cause."

"The Association President? As in Kaien Cross?" Ichijou said as he looked around the table which seated all twenty of the Council Elders. Although one person was missing, Kaname. Ichijou had last seen him in his office today. After contacting him a few times, Kaname had still refused to answer.

"Yes. Kaien Cross is the current Association President. No one had objected him in replacing the last president and he is also the most experienced. Therefore it is only right that he ascend to this position." another said.

"I support the hunters decision for choosing Kaien. He is far more experienced than the rest and would do good for the association. The Ichijou family is willing to help in any way possible in determining the cause of the increase of Level E's in the country." Ichijou nodded. It was for the best. Even though he didn't like getting involved with Vampire Council matters, he had no choice. Kaname wasn't here and this was a worrying matter.

"That's good Takuma. The Association could use the Ichijou family's help in resolving this rather disturbing matter. As you know, Level E's are the lowest grade of vampires if that is the correct term. Should they be allowed to roam free, this country might turn into chaos."

"The Association has capable hunters. Nothing will go wrong. Both of Kaien's son's has extraordinary talent. I'm sure they won't disappoint."

"You mean those two greenhorns? I've seen them. The two twins. Cross Ichiru and Zero. Is it not a curse for twins to be born into vampire hunter families?"

"It is in fact a legend. Whether or not this is true has yet to be proven. Both scientifically and realistically." Ichijou sighed. He was tired of all the talk about the curse. It was merely a legend. There was no proof that could state that the weaker twin would die.

"I suggest we bring in the Association hunters. They are more well versed with the equipment in handling Level E's."

While everyone was speaking out their own opinions on the matter, Ichijou could not wait to tell Kaname the _great_ news. He would be delighted to hear about his sister's brothers coming in for a surprise visit.

* * *

※ Shiki's P.O.V

"Is it just me or is there more missions to go hunting for Level E's lately?" Rima said in a bored voice. Shiki shrugged as he ate his Pocky. It was true. The number of cases they were getting lately was getting out of hand. There were more Level E's roaming around the streets then there usually were. "I want to go home. It's too hot." Rima complained as she pulled out her parasol. Both of them were models so they couldn't risk getting skin damage. The streets of Paris had the stench of Level E's. "We can go back straight after." Shiki sighed. It was hard to keep up with the Association President sending them out on more and more jobs. Just because Kaname had sent them to help out didn't mean that they were tools.

* * *

※ Ruka's P.O.V

"Level E's? I've noticed that the Elder's Council has been worried over this but I paid them no mind. After all, those old men have nothing better to do than exaggerate the actual truth." she sighed. Ichijou had only just returned from the Council's meeting and had informed her of the rise of Level E's. It was a very extreme matter to the vampire society. Level E's were former humans turned vampire. They would never be normal vampires and would soon after die from blood lust unless they can get a pureblood's blood. Most of them will die out eventually but it was still dangerous to have them around. "There's another thing." Ichijou said.

"The Vampire without Fangs is coming."

"What? Cross Kaien is coming?"

"Yes. The Council has decided to bring in a team of the Association hunters here to destroy the Level E's."

* * *

**Woah woah woah. Cliffhanger xD Haha. I followed your advice and decided to bring in some action. LOL. Oh, I could still use some help with my other story, Heart Attack on Wattpad. Please check it out if you have the time :)**

**Thanks guys,**

**I'll be posting the next chapter REAL soon :D Love you all :3**

**.xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Short chapter guys! Soree D:**

**Okay, I've just read the end, I repeat, the ****_end_**** of Vampire Knight and let me tell you this. I AM NOT AT ALL HAPPY.**

**Sorry for the spoilers just skip this if you haven't read it or read this if you don't mind..**

**-*SPOILER*-**

**OKAY, SERIOUSLY?! Why did Kaname have to throw his heart in the furnace :'(**

**It could've been Isaya (I am being mean but whatever)**

**HOW COULD KANAME RUIN YUME?! HE ASKED ZERO AND YUKI TO BE TOGETHER.**

**ZEKI BECAME CANON. MY HEART IS SHATTERED TO 100000000 (and more) PIECES T.T**

**Then, they fast forward like, 3000 years later where Zero is dead... That is just urgh.**

**Hoho. Kaname's research becomes useful :D (I swear only part I think it was worth)**

**Aido disappears off somewhere... We have RuKain and ShiMa (AT LEAST OTHER COUPLES GOT THEIR HAPPY ENDING :'D)**

**Ichijou is well. I have no idea. Blah blah blah, fast forward. Then we see Yuki! (Wow =.=")**

**She's with two kids ._." Coincidentally, one of em' looks like her and one of em' looks like Zero.**

**She then kills herself to make Kaname human. Why?! Why would you make the poor guy suffer? He was better off dead because he didn't have you! asdfghjk _**

**Questions:**

**1. What happened to Ichijou?**

**2. What happened to Kaien?**

**3. Yuki had two kids with her, one of em' is obviously the kid she and Zero had together (ZeKi is canon T.T) and the other one, looks like Yuki. Could it very possibly be that the girl's biological father is Kaname?!**

**Hoho. Please don't hate me, these are just my opinions T.T"**

**The ending could've been... I don't know... All of them died in the explosion...? I mean it would've been a happier ending for everyone (ie. ZeKi and YuMe) LOL. I think ZeKi fans will be happier than YuMe fans are? lol.**

**Anyways, tell me about your opinion in the form of a PM or a review, whichever!~**

**Forever will YuMe be in my heart T_T**

**Since I only got 3 reviews I'm abit lazy :(**

**Thanks to niq31, asuna miyamoto & Nini Hearts :D**

**Oh and also Shiningstar Girl 777! Thanks for your review via PM & for telling me bout the new chapter~~**

* * *

She started the day like she usually did. After all, coffee made everything better didn't it? As Yuki left her apartment building, she saw something she hadn't seen in far too long.

It was her brother.

"Yuki!"

She was frozen to the spot. What was Zero doing in Paris? Hadn't he known she didn't want to be dragged back? "Zero?" her voice came out, barely audible within the rush hour traffic. "You have to get out of here." He said as he gave her a hug. "Wait what? What do you mean? How did you even find me?" She said, earning herself a glare. Her brother was really so impatient. "What do you mean how did I find you. It's really not hard to find someone like you. He's on his way here. Flying out today."

"Who?!" Yuki said as she followed Zero's rushed pace towards a Mercedes further down the street. "Who else but our father Kaien?!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Zero never mentioned their father's name unless it was something serious. "What is he doing out here?!" Her brother stopped pacing long enough to push her in to the car, "There have been an increase of sightings of Level E's around here and the Elder Council has requested that a team of Association Hunters be sent to help deal with this problem. Naturally, our father as the President had been asked specially to come by. He is after all the best of the best." She was speechless. Had there been an increase in Level E's lately? She hadn't really noticed. "So what do you want me to do about it? I can't just pack the hell up and leave." Yuki said, annoyance clearly written over her face. There was no way she was going to leave just because her father decided to pay an unannounced visit. "You just have to lie low for the next week or so and as soon as he leaves everything will be back to normal."

"So where are we going?"

"To the airport."

"Zero! Didn't you hear what I just said? I can't just pack up and leave." I almost begged. "Would you rather be dragged back home?!" He was furious. "I don't want to but I don't want to leave either! Why can't I just stay here?!"

"Yuki," he was trying to keep his voice low, clearly his temper was about to get the best of him. "They're hunting for Level E's. Not here for a party. They're going to be searching everywhere. You yourself are a part of the Cross family, you should know how they never leave any rock unturned." She looked at him. He made sense. About as much sense as everyone else did. There was no way the hunters are going to let this slide so easily. Level E's are too serious of a case to be let loose. "I don't want to leave just yet. I have someone I have to see."

* * *

※ Ichijou's P.O.V

"Kaname. Why didn't you show up at the meeting?" Ichijou said as he leaned against the wall of Kaname's office... "I simply did not want to attend. There is no particular reason." Kaname said, his voice cold, harsh and uncaring. He was exactly where Ichijou thought he'd be. He was in his office… Sitting in his chair, facing the large bay window, watching as the sun went down. "Clearly you've heard about the abundance of Level E's roaming around the city then?"

"Of course."

"Are you not going to do anything about it?"

There was no response. Ichijou sighed as he walked in, "Kaname, what is up with you? You know very well there are Level E's. You know better than anyone they shouldn't be left to be."

"There is nothing. You have offered your family's assistance; the Elder Council has requested the help of the Hunter's Association. Surely this is more than enough?"

"It would be more effective if they had your help surely. _You_ are the leader of the Elder Council, as everyone else has so demanded. It is only right if you helped to get rid of the Level E's."

"I'll play my part when everyone else plays theirs."

* * *

**Hoho xD Like I said, this story is going to be ending in a few chapters. Maybe when I hit 200 reviews. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter, coming up on the 1st? Hmm. I'm on holidays so yay :D**

**Tell me what you thought of the last chapter of Vampire Knight guys :D**

**.xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's already the 3rd day of the sixth month of 2013! Time flies doesn't it? Only a few months ago it was January. Anyways, since I don't really have much to say, here are the replies to the reviews I got. The amount was really surprising xD I agree on your thoughts on VK's last chapter guys! I only have one thing to say : YuMe will forever be in our hearts, that's certain.**

**Reviews ^^ :**

**Guest - I'm sorry it was rather confusing ^^" I hope this chapter is okay? :D**

**Guest - Wow really? If you ever publish it, please PM me the link :D It's really nice to hear that you were inspired! Thank you for your support on this story!**

**asuna miyamoto - Thanks :) I agree, it was a rather bittersweet ending. A new short 'chapter' has been released. It's about fan letters and it's like 2 pages .-. lol. You could check that out ^^**

**Guest - I believe that pair was Kaito and Yori. I always thought it would maybe be Aidori (Aido x Yori) xD Haha. Ichijou and Aido are M.I.A so to speak lol. Also, I'll try my best to incorporate any Kaien scenes that are light :D**

**Guest - Thanks bro xD **

**Glitterandstarz - Hmm, I think some people have done that :)) I've read one on Kaname's P.O.V. It was quite okay :D**

**Guest - Haha, I promise I won't make it two months later before I update xD Thanks for your support :)**

**A Fan - I agree, it was not one of the best endings, but I would say it's okay... Not acceptable but you know what I mean XD**

**Danime95 - That's alright x3 This isn't a YuMe fanfic for nothing ;) I'll make sure to add in LOTS AND LOTS of YuMe scenes (as much as the storyline will allow xD) I'm sure her children are old enough to take care of themselves, although I think they were a bit indifferent about the fact that she was going to sacrifice herself for Kaname. I hope that the daughter is in fact Kaname's :D**

** .o - Don't we all ^^ I will make sure they have a happy ever after :D**

**Jaynie - Hehe :D Thank you :3 I'll be working on the KWMS fanfic soon :D**

**DaisukixLove - Thanks for taking time to read this! :3 It really means a lot to me ^.^ **

**YennicaTorez - Hehe :3 Summer holidays are the best~ I'm sure you're out by now though xD **

**BookWormMissy - Aww, don't think about it too much :( You're welcome :D Please enjoy :DD**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, all your insight on the last chapter was really fun to read :3**

**Anyways, please enjoy this (hopefully longer) chapter Fourteen :D~**

* * *

"Who do you want to see Yuki?" Zero said as he trailed behind her. "Stop following me Zero, I promise, I'll leave! After I see this person anyways. Don't worry about me." Yuki said as she flashed him a genuine smile, hoping he'll get the message. "Are you serious? At this time you still want to run off?" Annoyance written all over his face. "I'm sorry Zero-nii! I'll call you later!" she said, running off down the street. She'd caught a cab and disappeared in to the rush hour traffic.

* * *

※ Zero's P.O.V

There was no doubt that Yuki was one heck of a stubborn girl. He sighed as he got into the car and went back to the hotel he was staying at. Their father would be here in less than twenty-four hours, hunting down Level E's and turning Paris upside down to find them and yet, she was still so confident that she wouldn't get caught. That was Cross Yuki for you, she had no fear of anything other than spiders. As he made his way up to his room, Ichiru was already there.

"Zero. Any trace of Yuki?" his brother said, also wondering where their younger sister was. "Well I found her that's for sure. Just that she's staying in a very expensive looking apartment complex _and_ she refuses to leave."

"What? She knows that Kaien is coming. Does she _want _to go back home?"

"There must be something that's keeping her here. She might not be afraid of getting caught but she's more afraid of our father more than the two of us combined will ever be."

"There's nothing we can do if she doesn't want to leave right away you know. We can't exactly tie her up and put her on the next flight out of the country."

"You know..." Zero trailed off and before he could continue, Ichiru sighed, "No Zero. We _can't_ do that. She's got feelings too. How would you feel if Yuki and I tied you up and put you on a flight to who-knows-where?"

"That possibility would never happen. Why? That's because I'd definitely escape and kill the both of you."

"Well anyways, what do we do now?"

"I'm not responsible if she is caught by Kaien."

"I expected as much." Ichiru said as he flopped down on his bed. "To think I thought you were going to be a responsible older brother and take responsibility for her blunder.

"Oh you wish." Zero muttered as he sat down on the couch, looking out on the magnificent view of Paris' skyline.

* * *

The only person she wanted to see was Kaname. Just to tell him she was leaving. Or not. She didn't know any more. One thing was for sure though, her throat was feeling dry. Really dry. She stopped a few blocks from the office and headed to a nearby convenient store to buy a bottle of water. After finishing half the bottle, her thirst was far from quenched. She hated the feeling, her throat felt as rough as sandpaper. It was killing her. As tagged her ID on the scanner, she made her way up to Kaname's office. Ichijou was there and they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"There is nothing. You have offered your family's help; the Elder Council has requested the help of the Hunter's Association. Surely this is more than enough?" Kaname's voice was familiar to her ears.

"It would be more effective if they had your help surely. _You_ are the leader of the Elder Council, as everyone else has so demanded. It is only right if you helped to get rid of the Level E's." Ichijou persuaded.

"I'll play my part when everyone else plays theirs."

She looked in to see Ichijou retreating, "As you wish... Kaname. I hope you aren't making the wrong decision." That was all he said before leaving the room. Yuki hid in the corner, unable to move, until he called her out, "Yuki, you can stop hiding now."

Had he seen her somehow? That was impossible, she hadn't revealed herself to either of them. Embarrassed and caught red-handed, she stepped out of hiding and into his office. He looked at her, and his usually burgundy eyes turned a deeper shade of red.

_Just __like that time..._

Oh why did her mind have to mention '_that_' time? Her cheeks flushed up just at the thought of it. "Yuki, why are you blushing?"

"Uh.. uh... Nothing. Just remembered a time where Aido-senpai told me a funny joke.. Haha."

She would've slapped herself right there and then. She was such a terrible actor. No wonder she didn't get that part in pre-school. He was still staring at her, a smirk on his face. Oh geez. Then, she noticed that there was a glass of what looked like red wine. "Have you been drinking?" she asked worriedly. Drinking not only could turn you alcoholic, you could get brain damage. "It's not wine..."

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously. "It's a substitute for wine..." he said casually.

_A substitute? Does he have a drinking problem or something?_

"Kaname, the real reason I am here is to tell you I'll be taking the week off."

"A week? Where to?"

"Oh... uhh..."

She couldn't lie to him. No matter how hard she tried. So she sucked in a deep breath and let it out, "Actually, my father is coming."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he's with the Hunter's Association."

"I see."

Was there going to be a problem? "You're not mad I didn't tell you or anything right?"

"I'm not. It wasn't as if I didn't know who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are Cross Yuki. Daughter to Cross Kaien. Sister to Zero and Ichiru."

_So he did know..._

She could barely look at him. She didn't want anyone to know that. The last person she'd wanted to know had already found out... Before she could feel anything else, or feel any regret in the least, she could only feel the burning dryness of her throat. She polished off the rest of the bottle of water but had yet to feel the relief that it brought.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

* * *

**It's a bit short but I'll be updating slightly more often alright? :D I hope that's OK with you guys xD**

**I've watched Angel Beats lately... Otonashi and Tachibana *cries in the corner***

**Ja ne!~**

**.xx**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys, this is just a short A/N. Sorry if you thought it was an update (I'm working on it! Will have it up by latest tomorrow or the day after, got a project to work on X3)**

**I just wanted to tell you guys that I've finally posted my first KWMS fanfic so please check it out if you have the time? Thank you guys for all your support on A Wish and please continue to do so :D**

**Also, I'll take this opportunity to express my undying gratitude to all you readers out there that take time to read my story. YOU guys are the ones who motivate me to do my best on it!**

**ありがとうみな****! (Thank you guys) x100000000 :D**

**I thank you from the bottom of my heart.. Loves xx**

**Your author,**

**.xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry it took me soooo long to write this chapter. A lot has been going on lately. Life is hard D:**

**Anyways, here we go with chapter 15. I'm also sorry it's a rather short chapter. I hope it will do for now. I'll try my best to get working on the next chapter! We have loads of different P.O.V's on this story. Also, would you guys rather I convert my KWMS story to a VK one? If I can get enough positive responses I'll do it as soon as I finish this story? :)**

**Help me decide okay? :D**

**On to reviews:**

**Guest - Sorry it took me a bit longer. Please bear with me for now and please continue to support this story :D**

**A Fan - Angel Beats was a nice show but yeah I agree, the ending was sweet :( But I really really like Kanade x Otonashi :| They need a second season!**

**asuna miyamoto - Oh no, she's not going to leave him :) The fan letters was like two pages xD Please enjoy this chapter too ;)**

** .o - Ruka knows xD Everyone else just doesn't want to believe it xD**

**VKLOREO23 - Thanks :D I hope you like this too :)**

**A Fan - Wow, thanks :D That really means a lot to me :')**

**danii-xox - Thank _you_ for reading! A story is nothing without its readers :3 Oh that's quite alright :) Welcome to ? ;D**

**That's the end of em, I'm sorry if this is a really crappy chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me lately D:**

**Well, please enjoy it nonetheless? ;)**

**Lovesxx**

* * *

※ Kaien's P.O.V

It was a long journey. Toga, Kaito and three others were chosen for this trip. They were the Association's brightest students with promising aspects. Not to mention Zero and Ichiru were already in Paris. They'd gone two days ahead of time and had arrived yesterday morning. Kaien trusted his two sons to be responsible and professional should they choose to meet up with the Elder Council early. He could only hope they wouldn't be manipulated by those vampires.

* * *

※ Zero's P.O.V

Ichiru had convinced him to meet with the Elder Council. It was a risky decision but he'd gone with it. Now they stood outside the designated meeting area, a modern building located not too far from the city. He reluctantly stepped in with his brother and almost immediately met up with a blonde male with green eyes. "Oh… You two are?" he asked.

"We're with the Association. We headed out earlier to check out the situation beforehand." Ichiru said.

"Well, I'm Ichijou Takuma. Pleased to meet you. Come with me."

_That was it? No need for further identification? _

He turned to look at his younger twin, clearly they were on the same page.

They entered a relatively large library and Ichijou pulled out a book on one of the shelves, causing a secret passageway to open. He gestured for them to follow him, down the stone staircase. The place seemed to have some medieval setting, torches lined the walls, the faint smell of smoke coming through.

"I will not allow this to persist any further." A voice yelled.

"Level E's are on the loose, we should send guards to the ports and stations, every exit out of the country. We cannot afford to have them roaming around freely!" another said.

"Gentlemen, please calm down. Kaname will be with us momentarily, two of the Association's hunters have arrived." Ichijou said, announcing their arrival.

Everyone immediately silenced. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Ichijou asked, a smile on his face.

"Alright," Zero said, "My name is Cross Zero. This is my brother, Ichiru."

Whispers took over the room.

"Zero and Ichiru?"

"They are Kaien's sons."

"The rumoured protégées?"

"Yes… They are the Association's most elite hunters, apart from the other three."

Zero heard his name being mentioned multiple times across the room.

"Kaname!"

A name he'd heard so many times before, yet had never met the owner of this name in person. It was Kuran Kaname. The leader of the Elder Council and the vampire race itself. The Kuran's were royalty to them.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

He'd left. Just like that. Without any explanation of whatever... The only thing he'd left her was a glass of what she had thought was red wine.

Yuki looked around the empty office, her throat still burning. It was an irritating feeling. Left with just about no choice, she gulped down the liquid. It added a soothing effect to her throat... She wondered why... Sighing, she felt no intention of doing anything other than curling up into a ball and falling into a deep sleep.

_I wonder what Zero-nii is doing right now? _

* * *

※ Ichiru's P.O.V

"Kaname-sama..." everyone stood up and bowed. Kaname merely nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. "Why are you just standing there? You are our guests. Please, take a seat." he said, gesturing for them to sit down.

"I don't like him already..." Zero muttered to him. As usual, Zero and his hatred of vampires. You couldn't blame him... He had a very good reason to despise them.

"Well then, shall we start?" Ichijou said, a smile plastered on his face. He was the only one who seemed unbothered by everyone's sudden reaction to Kaname's presence. "So anyway, lately the level E's have been running more rampant than usual. We've enlisted the help of the Hunter's Association to track and hunt down these ex humans." he continued.

Kaname nodded, "Who are the hunters who will be involved in this campaign?"

"Zero, Ichiru, Kaien, Yagari Toga, Takamiya Kaito, Kazuo Tsuchi, Hideyoshi Shin, Koji Ryohei. Kaien had mentioned this team would be the Association's most elite and able." Ichijou explained.

"If I may, my father and the rest of the team will be arriving tomorrow. If possible, I'd better the option we wait for them before continuing further." The unexpected opinion of Zero left the members of the Senior Council throwing glances at him.

"That's alright with me. After all, it would be more of a hassle to be explaining everything again." Kaname responded in what seemed like a bored voice, "I've sent Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki out to look for any more ex humans out on the loose. It should be under control... At least until Kaien and his team arrives."

"Wise decision Kaname. I'm not too sure Hanabusa would like to be doing this though. What about Shiki and Rima? Where are they?"

"They're in Ireland for a photoshoot."

It was certain that Ichijou and Kaname had something more than a friendship. They were very close. Ichijou had never once in their presence called him Kaname-sama. A honorific used to show respect... But there was something more than that, he respected him and yet... Ichiru couldn't explain it. He knew how well-respected and important purebloods were to the vampire kind.

Ichiru seemed more human than he did a vampire with that never changing smile on his face...

* * *

※Hanabusa's P.O.V

"Whyyyy? Whyyy did I have to end up here, in this ridiculous dump of a place?!" he whined.

"Oh cut the drama Aido. It's not our fault level E's are on the loose." Ruka rolled her eyes. "It's almost ten in the middle of the night! I have work to do!" he flailed his arms out dramatically.

"Shut up Hanabusa." Akatsuki groaned, "You're scaring away the Level E's."

"ISN'T THAT THE POINTTTT?!" He wailed.

"No it isn't. We're suppose to exterminate them. Not scare the shit out of them, leaving them to flee to another country or something." Ruka snapped, her patience clearly running on a thin line.

"Shit." Akatsuki cursed. A horde of Level E's had appeared, their eyes red and lusting for blood. "Oh gross." Ruka muttered as her eyes changed colours for a moment long enough to watch two of them to kill each before each turning to nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Isn't this fun?" Hanabusa said sarcastically as he broke up the vampires into shards of ice. Akatsuki watched a couple more of them burn in the searing heat of his fire, "Of course it is."

Oh how he loved his cousin.

Okay maybe not at this moment.

* * *

※ Kaien's P.O.V

_The next day..._

The Charles de Gaulle Airport was as crowded as usual, especially in the midst of the afternoon. As they hailed a cab to their hotel, Yagari was already complaining, "Is it necessary for anyone to be in the airport all the time?" Of course he was referring to the mass of people swarming the airport.

"Well for some it is." Kazuo said as he got in to the cab.

"Like who?! Who the hell would spend half their day in the airport?"

"A person waiting for their flight." Kaito calmly explained.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm not a big fan of Level E's." Ryohei grunted, "Honestly, where are all these Level E's coming from anyway? Some pureblood must be out there on a rampage."

"That could be true. Then all we have to do is take down that pureblood." Shin said.

"If only it were that easy. Purebloods are rare and obviously the other vampires won't let you lay a finger on them." Yagari snorted. "We'll see about that." Kaien said, "There can definitely be exceptions."

_If there really is a pureblood behind the case, only one person can stop him/her._

"We'll be meeting with the Senior Council later in the evening."

* * *

**Cliffie xD Hm. I do wonder. Where are these Level E's coming from? o.o**

**We'll find out soon enough, I'm still sorry it took me so long. Writer's block is a pain in the *** :|**

**Leave me a review? ^^**

**.xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back with the latest chapter of 'A Wish'! Guess what? This story is now number 16 on the most reviewed YuMe fanfic! Without you guys, ****this would never have happened! Thank you so much! On to the reviews :D **

**Sunflower37149 - O.O you'll have to stay tuned to find out alright ;) Thanks for your support ^^**

**French-fan - Thank you for your support! :) It's nice to read reviews like this! :3 **

**BookWormMissy - I'm totally wondering too xD Haha, you're welcome. Please enjoy this too :D**

**Pookiewoo - That's quite alright :D Thanks for your insightful review ^.^ Maybe you should publish that plot of yours! Do tell me if you do! :D**

**Guest - Thank you very very much :D**

**Guest - I hope that's true too xD Proof of their love :D**

**1XxKiraXx1 - Thanks for so many of your reviews! Hanabusa is funny sometimes xD He's the comedic relief of this story ;)**

**DiAnna4 - Haha, she's a little dense isn't she xD Especially the wine thingyyy xD**

**Yuki x Kaname - Wow! It means a lot to me that you feel that way about this story! It's alright, YuMe will always be in our hearts :) The good ol' happy ending eh xD No problems!~**

**PhantomhiveKitty - Everybody loves a little drama ;) Hehe :D Thanks so much for reading!**

**Everyone, please enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

※ Kaien's P.O.V

Kaname looked at him, expressionless, "I'd expect it's a done deal then."

"We'll help you with your Level E problem if you help us take down the pureblood responsible for them."

"You drive a hard bargain Kaien. You know that purebloods are rare enough as it is." Kaname said, leaning back into his chair. "Does that mean you are going to keep a blind eye for all these Level E's running around?" Kaien looked at him in shock.

"No, but I'd rather not know who is the one responsible for them..."

"You have a clue don't you..."

"Perhaps."

Sitting in the pureblood's office wasn't particularly inviting. Kaien had more than enough reason to believe that Kaname knew very well who was the one responsible for rise of number of Level E's, "Well, I'm not going to sit back and watch innocent lives be taken just because you aren't willing to sacrifice one of your kind for the better of the thousands." he said, turning to leave.

"Kaien, you know very well that I despise the thought of anyone being turned into a Level E. It's in fact against our laws."

"Maybe because it's a waste of resources to kill them off?" Kaito muttered from behind. "Takamiya, would you please shut up?" Kaien snapped.

"That could be the reason. Ichijou and myself have dispatched nobles to destroy Level E's when they themselves clearly have better things to do. That's why you hunters have been called in. _You_ are in the Association for a reason and I'd like your assistance in this." Kaien readied to leave by the doorway, "So is this a deal or not Kaname? I don't have all the time in the world to work out a deal with you. This is most beneficial to both parties."

"I'll agree to your terms Kaien, but the outcome may differ from what you have in mind. I will not be held responsible for the murder of a pureblood should we all know who that person may be. You more than anyone else know very well who I refer to." Kaname said, looking outside the large bay window of his office.

"I'll take my chances on this and hope that I can prove myself wrong. Come on Kaito."

* * *

The first thing she did the moment she got home was throw herself in her bed. She was exhausted, thirsty and worn-out. Flipping off the lights, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_It's cold…_

_Pure white snow…_

_What is pure white?_

_What is snow?_

_It… It is… something that is not red…_

_What is… something… red?_

_"Are you lost, little girl? Yuki looked up to see a man with glowing red eyes approaching her, "That is… May I suck your blood?" Yuki's eyes widened in shock when she saw the fangs… Fangs that protruded out of his mouth…_

_The ones who take people's life force…_

_Beasts who take on a human form…_

_She backed away, tripping carelessly over the pile of snow behind her. The man lunged at her and she gasped, screaming, "No!"_

_Yuki could only see a white scarf that fluttered in a breeze when she heard an immensely loud ripping sound. Blood splattered over the snow… She then saw a teenaged boy, his arm through the body of the man. His hand thoroughly covered in blood. A sickening but yet familiar smell… The boy pulled his arm out from the man's body, speaking as the body dropped lifelessly on the floor, "You are a disgrace to all vampires." He licked his hand, his eyes the same blood red as the man that had attacked her moments before._

_A vampire…_

_People must not go near vampires…_

_The coat the man was wearing was carried away by the strong winds, his body turning into a mass of sparkling blue dust before disappearing completely. The boy approached her, his coat splattered with blood. His eyes had become a deep burgundy red instead of the blood red earlier and he had a soothing and kind tone in his voice, "Are you okay?" He extended her a gloved hand._

_If they go near them,_

___You will be captured by those eyes…_

She woke up, sweating heavily. It was that dream again. A dream she hadn't had in a while. Automatically, her hand clasped her throat. It was burning more painfully than before. Looking at the clock that sat on her bedside table, it read four fifteen in the morning.

_It's too early... _

Yuki sat up slowly as her eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting. Getting up, she looked out the window. The city lights twinkled softly below, reaching out, as soon as her hand felt the cool glass, she realized how hot her skin was against it. Putting a hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes, willing herself to snap out of it.

_What is going on with me?_

Was she on the brink of getting a fever? Catching a cold? She didn't know...

* * *

※ Kaname's P.O.V

He was getting closer.

"How are you going to play this out?" he spoke quietly to himself.

* * *

※ Zero's P.O.V

Kaien had refused to let him and Ichiru into the meeting with Kuran. It was unusual. Their father was always excluding them from meetings and the like. If they were told to sit, they sat, pretty much treated like dogs at some point. Especially by their sensei, Yagari, but he was like a second father to both of them. Whenever Kaien was busy, Yagari would be the one who trained them..

"Nii-chan. What do you think is going on in there?" Ichiru asked. They'd been posted to guard the main entrance of Kaname's office.

Zero was distraught. He could only think about Yuki. She was going to be skinned alive if their father finds out she's in fact in the city and not in some so-called fancy boarding school. "Who knows what Father and Kuran Kaname could be discussing about." he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the glass doors, "The only thing I'm worried about is Yuki. She has to leave. She can't stay here, it's too dangerous. It'll only be a matter of days before they start the so-called hunt for all the ex-humans and by then, all the airports and train stations will be closed and closely monitored. There's no way that anyone could make it out without been completely scanned through first."

"I know how you feel, but the decision is for her to make. If she's willing to risk staying here, it's ultimately her choice."

Peering inside, Zero could already feel the tension that was beginning to go from a simmer to a boil, "You know -"

Zero was cut short of his sentence when the double doors burst open, leaving a clearly upset Kaien stalking out with a bored looking Kaito trailing lazily behind him.

"Well that was definitely _not_ expected." Kaito laughed half-heartedly. "What was going on in there?!" Ichiru asked, clearly struck by the fact that his father was upset. Kaien was not one who would lose his temper easily.

"Well, let's just say, we're going to be _extremely_ busy."

"What?" Zero said, clearly expecting a more detailed explanation. Kaito sighed, "Well, Kuran thinks that he's wasting the noble's time, sending them out on such missions and that's why he's called us in."

_Well that explains that._

Kaito nodded slightly, "What can I say? These _nobles_ have better things to do I suppose. After all, Kuran has a point there. _This_ is our job. We're vampire hunters, and it's in fact our responsibility to fix these things." He then left the both of them standing there. "He's right." Ichiru said, "It _is_ our job... Let's just get this over and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not going to argue with that logic." Zero said, a half-smile on his face. On the other hand, he was still worried about Yuki. No matter what Ichiru says, Zero is pretty sure he's just as worried.

* * *

**Well that's that! Chapter Sixteen is done!^^ Chapter Seventeen will be out later this month alright :D**

**Leave your dear author a review? ;D Thank you guys for making this story number 16! I can't thank you enough 333 **

**Love you guys lots ^^**

**.xx**


End file.
